TRUTHS
by zack's angel
Summary: Zack, Max, Jondy and Logan. A new love for Zack. Could we ask for more? ::grin:: Updated! Manticore finds out about Cat...... dun dun dun!!!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 7 

Hi this is my first fic please don't be to harsh and I would love feedback Thanks to Sweetiex and LadyCallie for beta reading.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the DA characters Catlin is my own   
  
  
TRUTHS   
  
Maxfan121   
  
  
The Crash   
  
Max is sitting with Original Cindy and Kendra. She is staring fixedly at  
a girl who has just walked in.  
  
OC: "You know that fine looking honey, Homegirl ?"  
  
Max: (strained whisper) "No. She just reminds me of someone I used to  
know."   
  
  
  
Flashback to Manticore Base   
  
Young Max and Zack are leading the rest of the X-5's through the dense  
forest surrounding them. Zack gives the order to pair off into threes.   
Zack, Jondy, and Max are paired together. The objective of this exercise  
is to see which threesome can reach an intended target within the  
allotted amount of time.  
  
Young Zack motions for Max and Jondy to fall in behind him and they do so  
silently. The three X-5's move swiftly and silently through the forest,  
stooping only for the occasional hand-signal from Zack. They reach the  
target well within the allotted time. Lydecker is waiting for them.  
  
Lydecker: "Well done. The three of you are the best of the best."  
  
Zack, Max, and Jondy remain standing, expressionless.  
  
Lydecker: "Return to the barracks it will be a while before the others  
join you. Use this time to practice your hand to hand combat skills."  
  
Zack, Max, and Jondy: "Sir, yes sir!"  
  
While they are walking back to the base, Zack suddenly stops and turns to  
his two teammates.  
  
Zack (softly): "He's right. We are the best. I'm going to ask if one of  
you can be my S.I.C."   
  
Max and Jondy exchange puzzled glances.   
  
Max: "What about Eva? "  
  
Zack: "Eva is not as good either of you."   
  
Max and Jondy exchange pleased half-smiles.   
  
Zack: "Come on. We have to get back."  
  
Max and Jondy follow him mutely.  
  
End Flashback   
  
OC: "You ok, boo?"  
  
Max: (choked voice) "I gotta blaze." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 7 

Chapter 2   
  
Max ran blindly through the darkened streets, dodging street venders as  
they tried, in vain, to sell their meager products to her. Her  
destination was the only place in the city that stood tall: The Space  
Needle. Max bit back tears as images from her past played, mockingly,  
through her head. The escape. Jondy crying her name desperately as she  
fell through the bitterly cold ice. She remembered with self loathing  
the promise she, Zack, and Jondy made to look after each other and to  
watch over the others. Her dark thoughts were interrupted by the  
familiar sound of her pager going off. Max sighed and tried to compose  
herself as she walked to the nearest pay phone.   
  
"Its me," she said, already knowing that it was Logan.  
"Hey, are you ok? You sound a bit flat," was his reply.   
"I'm fine. What do you need?" Logan wisely dropped the subject.  
"Can you come over? I'll whip up one of my culinary miracles." Even in  
her darkest of moods, he still managed to make her smile.   
"I'll be there in five," she said.  
  
  
Logan's apartment   
  
Dinner had been wonderful, and Max had been able to, briefly, forget her  
problems. Now they sat in a comfortable silence.   
"So what do you need?" asked Max. Logan winced and looked uncertain,  
almost nervous, as if he wasn't sure how Max would react to his request.  
  
"I need you to come to Canada with me," he said bluntly.   
"What?!?"  
"My aunt," he explained hurriedly, "owns half of Cale Technologies in  
Canada..."  
"So? What does this have to do with me?" was the reply.   
"My aunt has asked to sell part of her share to a Mr. Michael A. Jones  
and I haven't been able to find out anything about him."   
"So, basically, you want me to go all the way to Canada to dig up info on  
this man who wants to whistle in on the family business?" she summarized.  
"That's about it," he said somewhat sheepishly.  
"When do we leave?"  
  
  
Seattle, Airport 5.40 pm   
  
"I think you will really like my cousin," Logan said eagerly as they sat  
comfortably in his private jet.   
"I'm sure she's great," Max whispered with a reassuring smile.   
"She has had it rough. Over the years she's fallen into several bad  
relationships. They've left her strong and independent, but also  
bittter."   
Max listened, fascinated, as Logan continued to talk about his, clearly,  
beloved cousin.   
"In many ways, she reminds of you, Max. Strong and beautiful," he  
concluded.   
He suddenly realized what he had said and blushed. Max smiled softly at  
the compliment.   
"Will she be meeting us at the airport?" Max asked.   
"Yes, with her new boyfriend," he said, his voice laced with disapproval.  
  
"Logan Cale, what's the REAL reason you're going to Canada? To check up  
on your business or to check up on your baby cousin?"   
"A bit of both," he admitted sheepishly. For the rest of the flight, the  
two chatted contentedly about everything from the weather to Logan's  
childhood.   
  
The Canadian sky was laced with orange as the plane made its final  
descent. Max and Logan trudged wearily through customs and passed the  
falsely cheerful attendants. As they walked through the arrival gate, a  
female voice cried out, "Logan!"  
Logan's head whipped around at the sound of the girl's voice.   
"Caitlin!" he cried, his face lighting up in a brilliant smile. A young  
woman, approximately 24 years old, rushed over to them and flung her arms  
about Logan's neck. Logan returned her embrace enthusiastically. Max  
stood back and observed the happy reunion. Logan's cousin was  
approximately 5'8", with long, shimmering, black hair and piercing green  
eyes. The cousins finally pulled back and Logan turned to face Max.   
"Max this is my cousin, Caitlin. Caitlin this is my colleague, Max."   
The two women greeted each other warmly. After they had collected their  
bags, Caitlin leads them out of the airport terminal to a waiting car.  
  
Max, like the solider she was designed to be, made careful observations  
of their surroundings, while Logan talked with his cousin.   
"Logan you really have to met Sam. He's the greatest guy," Caitlin was  
saying. Max and Logan exchanged glances. Thedoubt was evident on  
Logan's face and Max offered an encouraging smile. When they reached the  
car a young blond man got out and when he turned to face them, Max  
gasped.   
  
"Zack ?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 7 

Chapter 3   
  
  
With a strangled gasp, Max rushes forward to embrace her former C.O. He returns her embrace stiffly and then they pull away from each other. Max gazes into his eyes and finds them to be shadowed and tormented, as always, but there is an element of happiness within his eyes as well.   
He leans down and whispers, "I've found her."  
  
Before Max could ask what he meant, Caitlin positions herself between the two X5's, her eyes narrowed with a mixture of both curiosity and dread.   
  
"Wait a minute. You two know each other?"  
  
Max and Zack exchange glances filled with apprehension.   
  
"Max is my baby sister," Zack explains   
  
Caitlin's eyes continue to narrow as she looks between the two siblings. She turns to Zack .  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?"  
  
Logan, who had remained silent through out this whole exchange, attempts to calm his cousin.   
  
"Max and Zack had a rough childhood and were separated at an early age. They were advised not to tell anybody of the other's existence or location."   
The explanation came scarily close to the truth, but Caitlin seemed to buy it for now.  
  
"Come on! Mother is dying to meet the woman who's stolen her beloved nephew's heart," she said coyly   
  
Max and Logan both blush scarlet.  
  
The car ride to the estate is full of tension. Max is still shocked at the sudden appearance of her brother and is lost in her own thoughts. Zack is avoiding Caitlin's questioning gaze, and Logan is trying workout the extent of Zack's involvement with his cousin. Everybody is relived when the car pulled up to the estate. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 7 

Chapter 4   
  
  
The tension between the four people was immense as they made their way to the massive doors of the estate. The doors sprung open and a lone figure came charging out, unceremoniously throwing herself into Logan's arms.  
  
"Logan! It's been so long since we've seen you!" she practically screamed.  
  
Logan, looking somewhat shell-shocked, returned her embrace awkwardly.  
  
"Aunt Wendy, it's nice to see you again," he said, trying not to grimace.  
  
Max observed this scene with suppressed amusement, to her left, Caitlin rolled her eyes, and behind her, Zack stood, his face a mask of practiced Manticore calm. Logan pried himself from his aunt's grasp and turned to Max.  
  
"Max, this is my Aunt Wendy. Aunt Wendy, this is my business partner Max."  
  
Aunt Wendy glanced between the two, her eyes sparkled knowingly.  
  
"Business partner? From the way you described her, Logan, I thought you were much more!" her voice held an element of mocking and spite as she gazed at Max. As her eyes rested on Max face, they hardened, but Max meet her stare evenly. Caitlin decided to ease the tension.   
  
"Mother, I'm sure Max and Logan are tired, lets go inside" she said.   
  
"Yes of course"  
  
As Logan's Aunt led them through the extensive maze of ornate hallways, Max made her way to her brother's side. He glanced at her briefly, but his face unreadable. He held up his hand and quickly drew a 'X' on his wrist. At Manticore, this had been the sign for 'no time' and had been most commonly used when one of them had fallen and another wanted to go back for them. Max understood the signal and moved away quickly.  
  
  
  
Caitlin frowned. She had witness the exchange between Max and Zack, and this only heightened her belief that there was more to the two of them than meets the eye.   
  
Was she a fool? She was falling for Sam. Hell, she was already head over heals in love with him. He was so different from any man she'd ever meet. So tough and harsh, but sometimes she caught him looking at her with such a gentle gaze that her heart would melt. Now this mysterious "sister" had appeared and called him Zack. And Sam, if that was his real name, had changed again, becoming more like a commanding officer then a boyfriend.   
  
Before Caitlin could continue her dark thoughts, her mother stopped in front of the guestrooms and turned to face the four tension-filled people.  
  
"Max, I'm sorry I thought you and Logan were together," her voice hardened. "I didn't have time to prepare the other guestroom. Do you mind sharing the double apartment with Sam?"  
  
Max repressed a smile and shook her head. "That will be fine Mrs. Cale."  
  
Caitlin decided to see if she could shed some light on the situation.  
  
"Max and Sam are brother and sister," she informed her mother.   
  
Mrs. Cale eyebrows shot up in surprise.  
  
"Really? Amazing. Isn't it a small world."  
  
Max and Zack were growing increasingly uncomfortable with the line of questioning, and they both tried to avoid the perplexed gazes of both Caitlin and her mother.  
  
Once again, Logan came to their aid, stepping between his relatives and the two X-5s.   
  
"Aunt Wendy, both Max and I are really tired," he lied, knowing perfectly well that Max didn't need any sleep.  
  
Max was quick to agree. "Yeah I'm really tired. Could I have a nap before we start talking business?" she said as she quickly moved out of Caitlin piercing gaze.   
  
  
"Yes of course. Sam could you show Max around the guest apartment? Logan, your Uncle is dying to see you. You two will be all right, won't you?"  
  
"We'll be fine," they said in perfect unison.   
  
  
As soon as the Cale family members were out of the room, Max turned to Zack.   
  
"What's going on? Who have you found? What's the dealio with you and Logan's cousin?" Her questions were fired out in rapid succession.  
  
"I've found Jondy," he said, his face was beaming with a radiant smile: the first real smile Max had ever seen on his face.   
  
"Jondy?" Max gasped, her eyes filling with tears. "You've found her!" She grasped Zack's shoulder, "Where is she? "   
  
"After she escaped, a rich businessman, by the name of Michael Jones, adopted her. Apparently, she's had a good life. Jones used a lot resources to find us. She shouldn't have told him. Trust is a weakness," he added bitterly.  
  
Max recognized the name Jondy's adopted father as the name of the man who wanted to buy a part of Cale technologies. "How do we contact her?" she asked eagerly.   
  
"She will be coming with Jones in two days when he comes to discuss the takeover with Caitlin's mother."  
  
"So what's the dealio with you two anyway?"  
  
Before Zack could reply, Caitlin walked into the room unannounced.   
  
"Mother wants you to meet father, Max," she said.  
  
"We're coming," Zack said softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 7 

Chapter 5   
  
After all the introductions had been made, Aunt Wendy suggested something that caused the fragile calmness of the moment to completely dissapear.  
  
"Logan, dear, why don't you take Max on a tour of the Estate, and Caitlin why don't you and Sam join them."  
  
Not knowing the reasons behind his wife's words, Logan's Uncle was quick to agree, "An excellent idea, my dear. It's about time you young people get to know each other."   
  
Before any of them could utter a single word of protest, the two meddlesome relations were gone in a whirlwind of fur and expensive suits. The four people stood mutely, the tension between them mounting by the second. Zack was the first to take action. He turned to Max and by an unspoken communication, they both headed towards the door. Caitlin's voice stopped them both dead in their tracks.  
  
"STOP, or I swear to God, or whatever being watches over us, I will hurt someone. Now, we are going to sit down, and you are going to start explaining this whole situation to me. I can tell by Logan's face that he knows what's going on or at least part of it. So, would any of you care to fill me in ?"   
The two X-5s exchanged glances, and Max shoots a quick look at Logan, who shrugs helplessly.   
  
Zack reluctantly takes a seat next to his raging, would-be lover. Max ops to stand next to Logan. Caitlin's eyes are filled with such pain and confusion that inwardly Zack winces, but he knows, as always, that he must be strong.  
  
" What do you mean Cat?" he says using the nickname he had adopted for her shortly after their first meeting. She turns to face him, her piercing gaze filled with confusion, fear, and love.  
  
"What do I mean?" she retorted sarcastically. "The guy I'm falling in love with is a jumble of changing faces! One minute you're gentle and kind, the next you're a fierce warrior! So tell me, Sam or Zack,or whoever you are, did you just lie to me about your name or did you lie to me about everything, including your feelings for me? Zack had remained silent throughout her entire storm of emotion, and he looked at her now with a pain that almost matched her own.  
  
  
" I did not lie to you about my feelings for you" he said softly   
In the background Max stifled a gasp of surprise Zack admitting any emotion was rear but admitting love didn't that came under phony sentimentality? Caitlin whirled around to face the shocked X5.  
  
" Where do you fit into all this Max?" her voice was boarding on hostile " I can see by they he looks at you that Logan is in love with you but is your connection to Sam/Zack?"  
  
Initially stunned by Caitlin's claim that Logan with in love with her Max was unable to respond. Then her enhanced brain clicked back into focus, she stepped out from behind Logan she spoke softly with out faltering under Caitlin's intense gaze.  
  
" We did not lie to you I am Zack's sister and what Logan told you was true we were ordered to separate and not to find each other" her voice held traces of her long buried pain, Logan placed his hand on her shoulder in support.  
  
" But we did not tell you the whole story, I will do so now if you want me to" Max whirled around in shock and steered at her bother in open- mouthed astonishment. " Zack what the hell you doing" Zack walked up to his irate sister "she needs to know Max" he whispered "and that's an order solider" he added firmly. Max reluctantly nodded.  
  
Zack walked over to Caitlin and gently took her hand "what I am about to tell will alter your entire view of me he warned I would understand if you never wanted to speak to me again"  
  
" Yea it doesn't make the best topic of conversion on the wedding night its probably best you get out of the way now" Max said dryly.  
  
"Zip it Max" Zack ordered harshly Caitlin winced at his tone but Max glared defiantly. "Leave now Max that's an order solider I am still your CO" Max stood stiffly to attention and left without a word Logan followed.  
  
Once outside Max turned to the nearest wall and made a sizeable dent in it. "You know destroying priceless European paintings is not going to help" said a voice behind her. Logan walked up to her and said   
  
" ya want to go for a walk and talk about it" he asked softly   
  
Max smiled gratefully and nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7 

Chapter 6 

  
"It's just so hypocritical! He keeps telling me that we can't fall in love! We're soldiers! Emotions are weak, but here he is giving away trade secrets to the first woman that catches his eye!"   
Logan listens patiently as Max began another outburst. "I mean, we're in enemy territory for God sakes…" At this point, Logan decided it would be best to interrupt before she could enter another full-fledged tirade.  
"You don't think he could have genuine feelings for Caitlin?" Logan's voice was full of concern for his cousin. He could see that she really loved Zack, and he didn't want her to be heartbroken again. He would not let the wayward X-5 play with his cousin emotions.  
"I honestly don't know Logan. At the base, we were trained to be emotionless soldiers, and Zack, Jondy, and I were always star students." Max's face lit up at the thought of her long-lost sister, and she turned around and embraced her stunned companion. "I almost forgot! Zack's found her! Logan, he's found Jondy!"  
Logan smiled at Max as she pulled away. "Where is she? Maybe Eyes Only can host an X-5 reunion."  
Max beamed. "No need. Hey, you know Michael Jones? The guy you sent me here to check out? He's Jondy's adopted father. Jondy's coming with him tomorrow."   
  
Logan smiled and placed his arm around her shoulder. "That's great Max," he said as he leant down and gently kissed her on the forehead.   
Max tensed up at the contact. "What the hell is he doing?" she thought frantically. The last thing she need was a curve ball in their already stubbornly indefinable relationship. Caitlin's earlier claims that Logan was in love with her came flooding back.   
Logan gazed into her troubled eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry."  
Max looks into his eyes and shook her head. "Don't be," she whispered back. Like moths to flame, their lips met. They both knew and feared the consequences of their relationship moving to that level, but for that one moment they didn't care. They stayed there for seem like forever. Zack, Manticore, Eyes Only, none of it mattered. Max suddenly jerked back, her super hearing picking up the sound of approaching footsteps. With a feeling of dread, she turned at face her enraged brother.  
  
  
"Look who's being hypocritical now, little Maxie," he said mockingly as he strolled up to them. "Did you forget that you're not the only one with super hearing?" Behind him walked Caitlin, looking shell-shocked. Max faced him without replying. Caitlin attempted to defuse the situation by stepping between the infuriated siblings, but to no avail. Zack took his eyes away from Max momentarily, looking at Caitlin with his cold and expressionless gaze. "Stay out of this Cat," he said tensely.   
Max turned to Logan and whispered, "This is between us. Don't interfere." Zack pushed past Caitlin as Max walked up to them. The two X-5's began to circle each other. In the next moment, Zack lunged at Max, and she dodged this him with ease.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Chapter 7

Suddenly Zack bit an insult that shocked Max to her core. " Kind of reminds you of Tate doesn't it Maxie? You do remember Tate don't you?"  
  
"Of course" she whispered  
  
~Flashback to Manticore~  
  
Young Max, Zack and Jondy are leading 8 of their siblings through a rough dessert terrain. Their military issue clothing was wet with sweat and their shoeless feet were swollen and blasted but they still pressed on. Manticore issue helicopters had left them of an hour ago their objective was to reach the helicopter pad in less than two hours. Suddenly Tate fell to the ground and began to shake. The X5s stopped and turned to Zack, Jondy and Max expectedly. Zack moved forward to help his brother but Max stepped in front of him and shook her head. Max knew what they would do to Tate if they found out he had the shakes- they would do the same thing they did to Alex and Jeff. They would cut him up to find out what was wrong with the perfect soldiers. Max knew that his shakes were too severe for him to survive the journey. Zack shoved past Max and gestured to the rest of the X5s to help him move Tate. Max and Jondy both sliced their hand across their throats. The X5s looked at each other uncertainly.   
  
Zack whirled on his two sisters angrily "What are you doing?" he hissed "He's our brother". Max and Jondy turned to the others and ordered them to move out all but one obeyed.   
  
Tia, Tate's twin sister, knelt by her fallen brother. Tate had stopped shaking. He was dead. Tia walked up to Max and Jondy her face a mask of deadly calm. " I will never serve under you again. I will follow your orders but know this- I hate you and I will rejoice in your deaths." she then saluted them and walked to the body of her dead twin. She picked him up walked to the nearest bolder and buried her brother behind walked to join the others.   
  
Zack's team was the first to reach the pad. Nobody mentioned what had transpired in the dessert. Lydecker questioned Zack on what happen to Tate and Zack told Lydecker that Tate had fallen and broken his leg and was unable to keep up. Max and Jondy winced inwardly as Zack continued to lie for them. Tia eyes continued to harden at each lie that passed Zack's lips  
  
Lydecker accepted Zack's story and sent some of his men to find the body. For weeks after Tate's death Jondy and Max tried to explain Zack and Tia why they had refused to help Tate. Eventually Zack accepted their explanation but nothing they said could bring Tia to understand. The night of the escape Zack had offered Tia a chance to go with them she had refused. Her words still chilled Zack to the bone. " I've sworn to hate you and my heart will swell when you're in pieces by the dogs."   
  
End of Flashback   
  
  
Meanwhile back at the Cale Estate   
  
A worried Wendy Cale was tearing from room to room, barking orders at startled maids as she went. Michael Jones had arrived a day early then they had planed. He was bringing his daughter Jondy with him, and Wendy always found herself ill at ease with the girl. It was her eyes that troubled Wendy the most, eyes that looked right into your soul. Jondy refused to act like a lady of her class should, Mrs. Cale had even caught Jondy teaching the guards how to use weaponry correctly  
  
A very nervous doorman lead a tall gray haired business man through the parlor, at his side stood a beautiful young woman with long braided chestnut hair. As the doorman knocked nervously on the door to Madame Cale's private conference, Jondy made careful observations of her surroundings, noting all possible exits. Mr. Jones saw this and lent down and whispered, "You're safe here."   
  
"I am safe nowhere." was the reply.   
  
Wendy Cale came bursting into the room at look of false cheerfulness on her face. "Michael, Jondy it is wonderful to see you again."   
  
As she approached Michael reached out and took her hand. " Its good to see you too Mrs. Cale." Jondy merely nodded. Wendy turned to the X5 and said, "Jondy, dear you remember my daughter Caitlin? She is taking a walk in the gardens, I'm should she would love to meet you and my nephew Logan is with her. I would love you to meet him". Jondy was not interested in meeting this dimwit's relations until she saw her father give a slight hand signal. Could it be? Her heat leaped.   
  
"I would love to Mrs. Cale."  
  
Jondy wandered through the network of garden mazes until her enhanced hearing picked up the soon of familiar voices yelling   
  
"You left him to die!"  
  
"I had no choice."  
  
Jondy picked up speed and ran around the nearest corner. Her eyes widen when she looked at the scene. Zack looking exactly as she had pictured him was about to punch a girl who was lying on the ground- could it be Maxie? Who ever it was Jondy had to stop Zack. Two people, Caitlin and her cousin stood by watching helplessly. Using all her training Jondy approached the group silently.  
  
"This was so was not the reunion I was hoping for, what the hell is going Zack?" Jondy demanded.   
  
Zack froze and turned to face his long lost sister, "Jondy is it really you?"  
  
"No it's the freaking Easter Bunny, of course it's me. I repeat the question what the hell is going on? Last time I checked we were trained to kill others not each other."   
  
Their fight monetarily forgotten Max and Zack leapt up simultaneously and rushed to embrace their sister. Zack was the first to reach her and in his typical manner greeted her. "Why didn't you wait till the time we agreed? Your position could have compromised."   
  
Before Jondy could respond Max reached them and threw her arms around Jondy, whispering, "I sorry." over and over again.   
  
Jondy gently stroked Max's hair, "For what sis?" she asked trying not to wince as Max's grasped tightened.   
  
"For letting them get you." replied Max.   
  
"Maxie listen to me, it wasn't your fault they were firing blanks anyway."  
  
Jondy suddenly realizing that they had an audience walked up to Logan and Caitlin " Hi! I don't think we've been introduced I'm….."   
  
"Let me guess you're another long lost sibling" Caitlin said dryly  
  
Jondy looked at her sharply and then turned to face her brother her face full of questions. "They know about us?" she asked not bothering to hide her astonishment  
  
At Zack's nod Jondy turned back to Caitlin and said "You must be one heck of a girl" she stated before walking back to Max, who was still in shock. Max fell into her waiting arms and cried. "I'm here Maxie and I'm never leaving you again." she whispered soothingly   
  
Before Max could reply all three X5s heard the sound of Mrs. Cale's voice calling them. Max quickly regaining her composure walked up to Logan and said "Your aunt is calling us, lets go."  
  
The next morning tension between Max and Zack had eased considerably. The three X5s were sitting in Zack and Max's guestroom they are talking about everything suddenly Jondy raises a topic that neither of her teammates are ready to deal with.  
  
"So how many Manticore rules did you break when you fell in love 20, 30?"  
  
Max and Zack looked at her sharply. "What do you mean solider?" Zack asked harshly.  
  
"Oh came on guys! A blind, deaf mute could see you are in love with them never mind your sibling who knows you better then anyone."  
  
"Caitlin and Logan?" ventured Max softly   
  
" No, Rudolf the freaking red noise raindeer." she said as she rolled her eyes in exasperation.  
  
"Jondy we're not in love with them, we can't fall in love with them we soldiers." Every word Zack said sounded strained as if he wished that every word was not true.   
  
"But you did" challenged Jondy   
  
Zack gaze at her expressionless, Max who had came to stand beside Zack nodded her agreement.  
  
"Jondy our feelings are irrelevant, no matter how much we may care for them, no matter how much we want to settle down with them and live happy ever after, it isn't going to happen. Besides how much can we mean to them? I'm sure if we left next month Caitlin would have found new love by the time I reach the next state."  
  
" Found a new love by the time you reach the next state huh, you better get moving if you're to reach the lost city of Atlantis. Because that is the only way I will find a new love- if you disappear into fairytales. Even then I would do everything in my power to get you back." Challenged a new voice.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 

Chapter 8   
  
  
  
Zack spun around to see Caitlin leaning against the doorway, her eyes full of pain. Caitlin walked in to the room her strides even and calm betraying none of her inner turmoil. Zack hiss softly and moved to meet her. Jondy and Max faded into the background as the two tortured lovers stared at each other. Caitlin moved to Zack's side and placed her hand on his cheek gently he flinched as if he'd been struck and moved away. Jondy and Max exchanged glances as Caitlin fell to her knees and began to sob. Zack paused briefly at the sound but does not turn around. He walks out of the room silently.   
  
Caitlin lay on her king-sized bed sobbing like a broken hearted child, in her hands was clutched a tattered bear. The bear had been a gift from Zack.   
  
Flashback   
  
Caitlin was bored out of her skull; her mother was holding another one of her famous parties, or as Caitlin liked to call them "match up night". For the last few years Mrs. Cale had been trying almost desperately to set her up with the son, nephew, cousin of someone she thought would make the perfect new member to the family.   
  
Caitlin sighed and tried not to yawn as her mother latest attempted at matchmaking- Brad Yoke strode up to her flashing a $500 smile. Brad was the eldest son of John Yoke, C.E.O of Yoke technologies. Therefore it made perfect sense that the beautiful and rich Caitlin Cale should fall for the charming and handsome, at least it made prefect sense to her mother and the rest of her social circle.   
  
"Caitlin, baby how bout you and me swing on the dance floor." his voice oozed with charm and confidence. All the females in the room were looking at Caitlin with unmasked looks of envy. Caitlin couldn't care less what people thought or the attention she was getting, she just wanted to get out of there.   
  
"Maybe later Brad." Forcing sincerity into her voice.   
  
She didn't care what her mother thought she just wanted to reach her place. When she was ten her mother and father thought it was time for their darling daughter to be introduced to the world of social parties and proper conduct of a lady of her status. Caitlin absolutely hated it! She did everything possible to avoided learning how to be a lady.   
  
She had wandered the halls of the Estate trying to find a place to hide from her ethics teacher. She had stumbled into a room that looked like it hadn't been used in years. There were dust-covered mats and lining the walls were weapons of all kinds guns, swords and weapons Caitlin couldn't name.   
  
Caitlin pickup a sword randomly from the selection and began to swing it around it felt so right.   
  
For the next 6 years Caitlin spent every spare moment in the room teaching herself how to fight with the numerous weapons. It came to her so naturally that soon she could rival the best in any form her strength was unarmed combat   
  
She took refuge here now from her mother attempted at matchmaking. As she when through a basic routine her mind wandered back to a flyer she had seen at the local mall. It was an advertisement for a karate tournament. She didn't care about the money but it would be a great chance to test her skills.  
  
Caitlin stood outside the karate tournament headquarters. As she walked through the door she hear the echoing shouts of triumphs as the contestants practiced on the mats. Caitlin waked up to the registration and signed up a few eyebrows rise at her name but no comment was made.   
  
She was paired up with a young man about her age he was breath-taking with blond hair and a wild fringe. His blue eyes were cold and hard as he to the defensive stance. 20 minute later Caitlin was bruised and battered, Sam stood over her. A smile played at his lips as he held out his hand to help her up.  
  
Zack won the tournament and Caitlin came in second. As Caitlin walked into her room she spotted a teddy bear lying on the bed. It was soft and fluffy and had big brown eyes. Next to the bear was a note.   
  
'Nice fight.'   
  
End flashback   
  
Caitlin continued to sob heart brokenly. Suddenly there was a nook at the door, Caitlin sighed and tried in vain to compose herself running her hand through her haphazard hair her voice was horse as she whispered, "Come in."   
  
Logan poked his head in the room and smiled, "I come bearing gifts," he said softly, he held up a tub of chocolate ice cream. When they were kids and something had upset them they would talk for hours over a tub of ice cream   
  
Caitlin smiled. For the next hour Logan listened patiently as Caitlin described how deeply she care for Zach and how much his apparent rejection hurt.   
  
"Why is it so hard for him to love me?" she finished in exasperation.   
  
"Because he is afraid," said a voice from the window.   
  
The cousins whirled around to see Jondy leaning casually against the door leading to the balcony.   



	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7 

Chapter 9   
  
Jondy felt a pang of sympathy for the cousins as she quietly entered the room. Suddenly Caitlin began pacing, her erratic movements the embodiment of her inner turmoil. Logan sat quietly on the edge of the bed waiting for Jody to continue. Jondy calmly watched Caitlin pace for a few minutes before she began.   
  
"Zack and Max are terrified of falling in love. Life in Hell more commonly known as "mightily Manticore" consisted of rules, torture, training sims and "Daddy Lydecker". When we were about three we got our first "emotions are weak" speech. Those become Lydecker's favorite. Every morning before our time in the pool, Lydecker's voice would echo off the walls "LOVE IS A WEAKNESS! You are soldiers! FEAR IS A WEAKNESS! You are soldiers." I am and have no doubt that both Max and Zack are still haunted by that voice" Jondy voice and eyes were far away as if she was reliving the nightmare.   
  
Before they could reply there was a knock at Caitlin door, "Madame Cale, your mother is asking for you," said a muffled voice. Caitlin sighed at turned to Jondy " Thanks." She said softly and then she walked of to Logan " We better go." He nodded as they reached the doorway Jondy's voice called, "They love you. They try with every fiber of their genetically enhanced being to fight it but they do regardless."   
  
After dinner and an hour-long integration form her mother about what was wrong. Caitlin approached Zack as he was making his way to Jondy's room. As he turned to face her, Caitlin breath caught in her throat his face was cold. "What do you want?" he asked without a trace of the pain he felt.   
  
"Zack …. " she began   
  
"Look whatever Jondy told you is not true what happen between is over it should never have began in the first place. Get over it Cat, I have." He said the last part with all the conviction of the trained soldier. Despite the fact that his heart was shattering, Zack turned and walked away.   
  
Caitlin turned and ran blindly through the corridors her vision was clouded as she flung the door of her bedroom open and stumbled inside, she lay down on the floor an curled up in a fetal position letting her tears flow freely.   
  
  
When the doors to her room were rudely flung open several hours later the last thing Caitlin wanted to do was face whoever was responsible. It was her mother a whirlwind of excitement. She seemed oblivious to her daughter's agony. "Caitlin get up of the floor and make yourself presentable. Brad Yoke is here to see you." She said excitedly   
  
20 minutes later a very reluctant Caitlin stood in her most hated outfit. It was a gittery gold dress she had brought it under threat of death from her parents. The dress also happened to make her look stunning- this was proven by Brad open mouth and bulging eyes when she entered the room.   
  
"You….that….you...." He was so shock he couldn't get past weak pronouns. Caitlin sighed and forced herself to smile as Brad invited her to sit. As she waited for him to speak Caitlin found herself thinking up ways to kill her mother for making her wear this dress. She couldn't move!   
  
"Caitlin I wanted to apologize for my behavior at the last party it was completely inappropriate," he sounded sincere and he didn't have that cocky smile.   
  
He tried to make a joke " I saw you at the karate tournament. Has any man ever tamed you?"   
  
Caitlin felt a wave of tears threatens to engulf her at the mention of the tournament Zack ! She put her glass of tea down as her hands began to shake. It all came back to her Zack giving her the bear, their first kiss and a myriad of other images danced mockingly through her head. Brad lent over frowning with concern "Caitlin are you alright?"   
  
"I fine what do you want Brad?" she lied   
  
" I want you to give a chance, one night one to let me prove to you that I'm not a complete and utter jerk." He took her hand and pleaded with his eyes   
  
No!!!! Her soul screamed but her mind whispered. Zack had rejected her hadn't he?   
  
Her voice was flat and emotionless as she said "Yes."   
  
  
Hours later Caitlin stood in front of her full-length mirror. She looked beautiful in a creamy white dress with her hair tumbling mid-way down her back. "Its not going to work Cat," said a voice behind her It was Logan he walked behind her and placed something around her neck- it was her aunts locket! "But if your to try a lest knock them dead."   
  
Was there something wrong with her? Caitlin thought hours later. Here was a perfectly decent guy trying to redeem himself and all she could think about was how every part of him did not measure to Zack   
  
Finally Caitlin gave up with the excuse that she needed to the bathroom, and she fled. Pushing past startled guests and whispering press Caitlin made her way to the lift. When she reach the top level she got out it was the roof. She walked to the edge and sat down.   
  
"Cat," a familiar voice,   
  
It took all her strength not to hurl herself into Zack's arms. She slowly turned to face him. He looked as beautiful ever in his jeans and black leather jacket "What do you want?" she had to fight to keep her voice from trembling.   
  
"To see if you're ok," he said softly   
  
"To see if I'm ok?" she mimicked, "Lets see in space of 2 days the guy I love has confessed his love, revealed his secret identity, dumped me and followed me to see if I'm OK!"   
  
Zack didn't say anything as she pushed past him and got into the lift.   
  
In the lift Caitlin slid to the floor and began to sob.   
  
Over the next couple of weeks Caitlin and Brad went on numerous dates much to the delight of Caitlin's mother. Mrs. Cale was throwing a party on the coming Saturday to celebrate. She had dragged a reluctant Jondy, Max and Logan out to shop. Caitlin had plead illness.   
  
'Crap,' Zack thought as his hands began to shake. The only person in the house was Caitlin.   
  
Caitlin looked up at the sudden knock at her bedroom door. "Come in". Nobody came Caitlin sighed in annoyance and opened the door thinking it was some maid. Zack stood leaning heavily on the doorframe he was trembling violently. Caitlin could see that he was struggling to stand up.   
  
"What's wrong Zack?" she ask as she led him to her bed. As Caitlin placed him gently on the bed he whispered, "Pills…pocket."   
  
Caitlin began a feverish search. When she found them she poured them onto the bedspread she pried his jaw open and placed two of the pills into his mouth. Zack forced himself to sallow. Caitlin was about to go and get some water when Zack grabbed her wrist. "Don't leave me please." he gasped. Zack had never sounded so vulnerable. Caitlin climbed onto the bed and lay down beside him. She ran her hand through his hair and rocked him gently.  
  
"I'm sorry Cat," he kept muttering.   
  
"Shhhhh its ok" she said gently.   
  
Zack reach out a shaking hand and gently traced the curves of her tear stained face. Zack lent forward kissed her on the lips he trailed his shaking hands through her hair and whispered, "I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 7 

Chapter 10   
  
Meanwhile at a local dress shop   
  
"Is murder truly a crime?" asked Max rhetorically as they entered their 28th dress shop. It was the same as the others, rows upon rows of glitzy, totally impractical party dresses together with shop assistants falling over themselves to serve the Cale family. Mrs. Cale lead them round as if she was a queen.   
  
"Anybody who has shopped with this woman wouldn't think so." Jondy muttered back. Logan, having overheard the conversation came to stand behind them, he was obviously embarrassed by his aunt behavior.   
  
"I'm sorry about this," he murmured as Mrs. Cale came charging back, a trail of eager assistants behind her. Jondy and Max exchanged grins as Logan was literally dragged into the changing rooms. The brief respire gave them the opportunity to talk and as they wandered aimlessly through the sea of colors. They talked and laughed like any normal sisters.   
  
"It's absolutely marvelous Logan darling!!!" Wendy Cale voice echoed through out the small shop. Max walked back to where Wendy was standing. She stood and stared. Logan looked good! Sure she had seen him dressed up before but never like this. The suit was almost identical to the one he'd worn to the wedding, maybe it was the fact that he was standing up that made the difference.   
  
It took a sharp jab in the ribs to bring her back to reality. Max whirled around to face her grinning sister and blushed. Jondy had to admit Logan did look hot, but Jondy thought of Logan as brother. The last couple weeks they had became close friends, brought together by their mutual love of Max. Max offered Logan a half smile as he walked passed his aunt toward them. Max suddenly realized that half the females in the shop were gazing at him, their eyes full of lust. 'How dare those cheap hookers look at her man, her man?' The rational part of her brain questioned. 'Since when did Logan become her man? Since the moment he kissed you', another part of her brain whispered back.   
  
Mrs. Cale took them to the most expensive restaurant in town. As they sat in compatible silence Jondy kept smiling, it was obvious how Max and Logan felt about each other, every glance between them was full meaning and promise.   
  
  
  
Mrs. Cale frowned as her nephew lent over and gently brushed a stray lock of hair from Max's cheek. Logan was clearly smitten with her but she had no connections or standing. Her disappointment faded when she thought of her daughter, who was dating Brad Yoke of Yoke technologies. Wendy was so glad that she wasn't getting involved with that "Sam". Something was not right about him.   
  
The ride back to the Estate was uneventful and quiet. Logan and Max kept sneaking glances at each other when they thought no one was looking. When the car pulled up at the house a maid rushed towards them, flushed and breathless. As she reached them she gasped, "Ma'am, Ma'am its mistress Caitlin." As soon as she heard this Wendy was overwhelmed with maternal worry, she pushed passed the maid and ran into the house, the others were hot on her heels.   
  
Caitlin's mother gasped saw what her daughter was doing. Caitlin was dressed in black leggings and a gray tank top, her hair was tie in a lose ponytail. Caitlin was standing in the foyer in what was clearly a karate move. Sam was standing behind her with his arms around her waist. Suddenly Caitlin swung around and grabbed Sam, wrestling him while she kicked him in the chest. Sam when down with a thud and a smile. Caitlin fell on top of Sam with a laugh. Mrs. Cale watched in horror as she lent down and brushed her lips across Sam's. Completely unaware of their audience they deepen the kiss.   
  
"Caitlin" Mrs. Cale yelled.   
  
Caitlin reluctantly pulled back and turned to face her mother.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 7 

Chapter 11   
  
Mrs. Cale watched in complete horror as her daughter reluctantly pulled herself from the ground, her eyes burning defiantly. The rest of the people in the room were forgotten as mother and daughter faced off. Wendy marched over to Caitlin, her cheeks flushed with anger.   
  
"Caitlin Rose Cale! What on earth are you doing?" her voice shook with out range. Caitlin looked at her mother "Well mother, it looks I'm kissing a guy," she said calmly. Her mother sputtered indignantly. Before she could fly into another parental tirade, Max stepped between them.   
  
"I hate to interrupted this mother-daughter bonding session but Zack and I need to go," before either of them could move Mrs. Cale said something worst then all the Manticore torture combined. "You little gold diggers will not get away with this! Your little act of pretending to care about them will wear thin, I mean what can you offer them? No connections, you little leaches will not hurt my family." Her voice was hard.   
  
Caitlin and Logan hissed in out rage. Max and Zack stiffened but remained silent as they walked slowly out of the room, after a moment Jondy followed. As soon as they were out of the room Caitlin and Logan whirled on their meddlesome family member. Caitlin was trembling with buried rage. Logan was griping the chair so tightly that his knuckles were white. Mrs. Cale tried to place her hands on each of their shoulders. Caitlin whirled around and struck her mother fiercely. Her mother stepped back in shock. "Caitlin were are you going?" she called as her daughter fled the room.   
  
"After the man I love!" she called back.  
  
Logan followed his cousin. They both ran after the people they love.   
  
  
  
Logan quietly came to stand behind Max. She sat on the upper most balcony of the east wing of the estate. Her shoulders were stiff and Logan saw her face was a cool mask of complete calm.   
  
"She's right you know, what kind of future would we have? The genetically engineered freak who has major emotional issues and the idealistic journalist full of truth and morals, not exactly the stuff dreams are made of," her tone was bitter and sarcastic but as she turned to face Logan was shocked to see tears streaming down her face.   
  
"Max…" he began   
  
"Save it Logan, I was kidding myself. I thought that maybe I could possible be happy, but genetic freaks can't be happy, oh and they can so totally not fall in love. I was the star pupil, Lydecker would be so ashamed," her voice flat and emotionless but her eyes betrayed such heart-wrenching pain that Logan ached to take her in his arms and rock her pain away. Max suddenly choked as a sob escaped her lips, she fell into Logan's arms and cried for the third time in her life.   



	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 7 

Chapter 12   
  
Zack, like his sister was standing on the upper ledge of one the Estate's many balconies. Unlike his sister his gaze was hard and angry as he surveyed the grounds of the luxurious estate. He sensed her approach but gave no indication of it as he leapt down off the edge. Caitlin opened her mouth but then realized there was nothing she could do to amend the situation. Zack knew that Cat would tell him that her mother was wrong and that she didn't care about what her mother thought. But Zack knew Caitlin couldn't just get up and leave, her life was here. He also knew that he should have left months ago but he couldn't leave the one he… loved   
  
"It's the classic story, genetically engineered killing machine falls in love with the beautiful princess and struggles to give up everything he believes and was taught…ok so maybe it isn't so cliché."   
  
"Zack…." Caitlin whispered as she reached as if to touch him   
  
"Don't you get it Cat?" he asked as he whirled around to face her "I'm a killer! "When you were two you were most likely being "ohhh" and "ahhh" over by your proud parents, do you want to know what I was doing when I was two? Learning how to kill, watching my teammates, my brothers and sisters die. Do you really want to get involved with a monster like me?"   
  
"Yes," her voice was barley audible   
  
She walked over to him and before he could protest lay her head on his shoulder. Even Zach had to strain to hear her next words.   
  
"There is also another story Zack, the beast becomes a handsome prince. Only problem with that is that to me you already are the prince," she then lent up a kissed him tenderly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.   
  
They were so involved with each other that they did no realize they had an audience. Brad Yoke stood in the doorway; his eyes were burning with rage, his hands were bleeding from the thorns on the bouquet of rose he gripped tightly in his hand. How dare his Caitlin kiss another man! She looked like she was in heaven as the blond trailed his hands up and down her back. Brad's grip on the bouquet tightened as Caitlin whispered, "I love you."   
  
The Blond smiled and ran his hands through her hair. Brad couldn't take it any more the look of pure joy on her face. He charged through the doorway not caring when his $1000 dollar suit was torn on a potted plant resting on the ledge. The two lovers broke apart startled by the noise.   
  
"Brad!" Caitlin exclaimed.   
  
"I thought I had finally claimed the heart of the elusive Caitlin Cale but here you are in the arms of the another man." He was on verge of screaming. "You will be mine!" He suddenly pulled out a weapon out of his jacket.   
  
Zack tensed before he could make a move Brad aimed the weapon at Caitlin. "Don't move lover boy. If you try any of your rather impressive tricks on me she's dead." Zach froze, this pathetic weakling was no match for him but he couldn't risk him hurting Cat. Suddenly Zach heard a noise, too quiet for normal humans to pick up. He looked up.  
  
Jondy was lying on roof. He quickly hand signaled "unknown weapon". She nodded. Zach quickly turned his attention back to Brad. He smiled insanely at Caitlin, "So what does he have that I don't huh?" as he moved towards her Jondy sprang, catching Brad square in the neck with her foot. He crumbled like a jellyfish.   
  
Jondy calmly got up and grinned, "Do you have this affect on all men?"   
  
In the forest at the edge of the Cale Estate a gloved hand held cell-phone. "Sir we have them."  



	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 7 

Chapter 13   
  
Lydecker frowned in disappointment as he gazed a photo. The photo was of Zack kissing a raven -haired girl. A sudden knock at his door brought Lydecker out of his thoughts. A man in uniform entered and stood crisply to attention.   
  
"Sergeant Jones reporting for duty sir," he barked   
  
Lydecker turned and regarded the sergeant coolly. Jones was the best solider on the base, next to his kids of course.   
  
"I've just received confirmation of the location of at least two the X5s," as he said this a slow triumph grin spread across his face. He turned back to his desk and picked up the photo. "It's a shame I'm using his own technique against him," At Jones's questioning look Lydecker explained "Training Simulation 549."   
  
Flashback to Manticore Base  
  
Lydecker paused briefly in doorway. Inside the X5s are sitting at their desks. At the front of the room Dr. Mary Smith is giving the class a lecture on the basics of the human genome. She is clearly nervous. Lydecker frowned. Dr Smith was an expert on the human genome having been top of her class at Harvard. Now as she stood before the products of her research she was shaking.   
  
"Doctor Smith," Lydecker said crisply as him entered the room. The X5s immediately stood to attention, their faces as cool and hard as their surroundings. Lydecker strolled up and down the rows of desks examining each of his creations carefully. Their expressions were identical but there were subtle differences in their posture that set them apart; Krit stood tall and proud as any good solider, Tinga determined and fierce, Jos was the weakest, trying desperately to conceal a seizure, a disappointment.   
  
At last Lydecker spoke, "Zack, Max, Jondy stay behind the rest of you head to the pool." The X5s filled out the sound of their matching echoed of the walls. Lydecker turned to the remaining X5s.   
  
"You three have proven to be superior in all aspects of your training. I want you to complete a SIM for me. Your target is a wealthy businessman well liked by everybody. The security at his office is second to none even you can penetrate. What do you do?"   
  
Zack steeped forward, "Go after somebody he has attachments to, I have observed that one of the doctors has developed an attraction to one of the guards, when I wounded him her actions became erratic and uncalculated. The same principle applies here." his voice was flat and emotionless.   
  
Lydecker smiled.   
  
End Flashback   
  
Lydecker smiled coldly, "You shouldn't fallen into your own trap Zack."   
  



	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 7 

Chapter 14   
  
Caitlin stared at the X5s open-mouthed. Zack had told her of their enhanced abilities and she had witnessed Zack's expressive display of martial arts before, but that was nothing compared to seeing a 6'2 man crumple with a single blow. At her side Zack permitted himself a small smile of approval.   
  
"Good job, solider."   
  
Jondy smiled at her brother and his beloved. Jondy had liked Caitlin from the start. She was not only beautiful and intelligent, she could challenge Maxie when it came to sarcastic retorts and that was saying something. Jondy had given both Maxie and Zack many pep talks, or as she liked to call them "de-Manticoreisation sessions" on not running from their feelings. She had had to bang a few heads into a few walls, literally, but things seemed to be coming together at last.   
  
"Dear Lord! What in name of all creation is going on here?" Mrs. Cale voice pierced the cool night air. Caitlin sighed and turned to face her horrified mother. Mrs. Cale gasped when she saw the form of Brad lying on ground. She fixed and accusing glare on the man whole had stolen her daughter's heart. He stared back at her, his face unreadable  
.  
Before her meddlesome mother could breathe a word Caitlin placed herself between them.   
"Mother! Your perfect prince was not who you thought he was" as she said this she lent down and picked up the gun laying by Brad's outstretched hand.   
  
Caitlin strolled up to her mother and placed the weapon in her trembling hands. "You might want to cancel his invitation to the Cale family gathering," she said dryly.   
  
  
An hour later Max and Zack calmly stood before a nervous Wendy Cale. For the last twenty minutes the house had been a whirlwind of police and press. Now Mrs. Cale felt obligated to try and make things right with the mysterious strangers.   
  
"Now I know we didn't get of to the best start," she began   
  
Max snorted. "It might have something to do with you calling us gold diggers." she bit out dryly.   
  
"Ah. Yes about I just want what's best for my baby girl and I consider Logan more like a son then a nephew. I just want them to be safe and happy." her voice trembled slightly as she finished.   
  
Zack clenched his fists "You want her to be happy? Is setting her up with every phony millionaire in the freaking country making her happy? His voice shook angrily. Max placed a restraining hand on his forearm. Genuine tears filled Wendy's eyes.   
  
"I'm….so sorry I didn't mean to hurt her please how can I make it up to you? Lets go out to dinner maybe get to know each other? Her eyes shone with sincerity. Max and Zack exchanged glances.   
  
  
Alleyway outside restaurant   
  
A woman dressed in skimpy clothing is puffing on a cigarette. Suddenly a man appears out of the shadows, the woman turns around startled.   
  
"You got the money?" she asked trying to sound confident.   
  
"The money is there, you have to keep your any of the deal bring the subject out here." the man   
replied.   
  
"Yeah, I'll bring her. Just make sure you have the fifty thousand," she said as she walked to the entrance of the restaurant.   
  
Inside the restaurant   
  
Mrs. Cale led the party to the main table in the restaurant. Max and Logan sat side by side at the rectangular table. Zack and Caitlin sat opposite them. Jondy had stayed at the estate wanting to spend some time with her father.   
  
Suddenly streams of pre-pulse music filled the air; couples began to fill the dance floor. Zack turned to Caitlin and offered her his hand. She accepted with a soft smile. Logan and Max soon joined them.   
  
*Desperate for changing,   
Starving for truth.   
Closer to where I started   
Chasing after you   


I'm falling even more in love with you,   
Letting go of all I've held onto.   
I'm standing here until you make me move,   
Hanging by a moment here with you.   
  
Forgetting all I'm lacking,   
Completely incomplete.   
I'll take your invitation,   
You take all of me.   
  
I'm falling even more in love with you,   
Letting go of all I've held onto.   
I'm standing here until you make me move,   
Hanging by a moment here with you.   
  
I'm living for the only thing I know,   
I'm running and I'm not quite sure where to go.   
I don't know what I'm diving into.   
  
Just hanging by a moment here with you.   
There is nothing else to lose,   
There is nothing else to find.   
There is nothing in the world that could change my mind.   
There is nothing else*   
  
After the song had ended the two couples moved back to the table. Mrs. Cale called a waiter over and they ordered their meals. As the waited for the food they talked, Wendy found them both extremely witty and intelligent if a bit crude, Suddenly a famine voice cried, "Caitlin!"   
  
Caitlin whirled around and yelled, "Lilly?!"   
  
The two women rushed forward and embraced. Caitlin dragged a reluctant Lilly to meet Zack.   
  
"Lilly, this is my boyfriend Zack, this is my childhood friend Lilly."   
  
After all the introductions had been made Caitlin asked Lilly to join them. Lilly pulled Caitlin aside and asked to speak to her alone. Caitlin turned to the others and smiled, "I'll be back in a moment," she said.   
  
Lilly led Caitlin through the restaurant and out into the street. As they walked along the dimly lit street Lilly kept glancing around nervously.   
  
"What's wrong my old friend?" asked Caitlin   
  
Before she could reply six guys leapt out of the ally. Caitlin instantly fell into a defense crouch as the six lunched. Before she could move she felt a sudden sharp pain in her arm. Caitlin turned around to see Lilly holding a syringe.   
  
"Sorry Cat."   
  
Caitlin felt a wave of dizziness overwhelm her as she staged toward Lilly.  
  
Then everything when black.   



	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 7 

Chapter 15   
  
Zack looked up at the doorway. 'Where is she?' he thought worriedly.   
  
Max could sense his increasing apprehension and simile reassuringly, "I'm sure she's catching up with her old friend and lost track of time." she said.   
  
Zack smiled faintly but was not comforted. Finally he got up from the table and pushed his way through the crowds of rich businessman and their female companions. He paid no heed to the disgruntled guests as he shoved roughly pass them. At last he reached the elevator only to be greeted with, "I'm sorry sir, the elevator is out of order."   
  
Zack whirled on the polite voice; it was a short, bearded waiter. "Where are the stairs? He asked.   
  
A look of surprise crossed the waiter's face, "Sir, we're on the 18th floor, are you sure you don't want to wait for the elevator?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
Zack was rapidly losing what remained of his self-control, every fiber of his being was screaming to get to Cat. The waiter pointed in the direction of a dimly lit doorway. He fell back, startled, as Zack tore passed him.   
  
Zack griped the door so tightly that it creaked on its hinges when he flung it open. He glanced around hastily to be certain that he had no witnesses, then he vaulted over the railing, landing with catlike grace on ground floor.   
  
The X5 ran through the brightly-lit lobby onto the darkened streets. Even the streetlights seemed to mock him, casting their long shadows over the footpaths. Using his enhanced hearing Zack located the sound of a girl muttering.  
  
Lilly looked up, startled, at the sound of pounding footsteps. She felt a pang of guilt when she saw it was Caitlin's boyfriend. Her conscience whispered that what she did was wrong. 'But,' the darker side of her mind retorted, 'we couldn't all be born with silver spoons in our mouths.'   
  
"Where is she?" asked Zack.   
  
Another twinge of guilt tugged at Lilly as she tried to walk pass the blond haired man. Before she had gone two steps Lilly felt a hand grip her arm. She gasped in pain as the grip tightened, she struggled half-heartily to get free, it was futile, the more she fought the more vice-like the grip became.   
  
"Where is she?" the voice was cold and hard.   
  
Lilly felt tears prick the back of her eyes. The cruelty of what she had done was setting in. She turned to face the waiting gaze of her captured. Zack suddenly saw the bag of bank notes. As if she was a rag doll Zack yanked Lilly and shoved her with bone shattering force into the brick wall.   
  
"I really needed the money…some guys were asking about Caitlin. I mention that I knew her and they offered me fifty thousand dollars if I would bring her to them… I didn't know what they were going to do." It was an attempt to justify her actions not only to him but herself as well.   
  
With the calculated calm of the killer that lay beneath, Zack applied pressure to the struggling girl's juggler. Her eyes widen with fear the beast within Zack surged.   
  
"Who?"   
  
"Somebody called …Lydecker" the suffocating girl gasped.  
  
Zack froze.  



	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 7 

Chapter 16   
  
'Where was she?'   
  
The question echoed through Caitlin's head as she tried in vain to wake. She struggled to remember what had occurred that night. Zack, their kiss, the dinner, all these images whirled through her painfully throbbing head. Lilly! That lying bitch! As she woke from the haze of drugs and pain, the first thing Caitlin became aware of the lights that were burning her eyes. With extreme effort Caitlin turned her head and saw a table that looked like it was used for torture. It was, she realized with horror, identical to the one she lay on.   
  
"Don't worry, its not for you." said a voice.   
  
Caitlin turned to face the voice. A man stood causally in the doorway. His intense blue eyes drilled into her as he walked into the room and stood gazing down at her.   
  
"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" Caitlin managed to crock out.   
  
"Its not you Miss Cale. It's your lover," the voice replied "You see your "Sam" is very important. His voice hardened, "I trained them not to form sentimental attachments. Now Zack must chose, will he give up his freedom or the woman he loves?"   
  
Caitlin heart froze. This man must be Lydecker. Zack had recalled with horrifying clarity the tortures this man had put them through as children. Now he was telling her she would be the reason Zack returned to him. Caitlin was torn between heartache and blinding rage. She felt hot tears pick the back of her eyes.   
  
Lydecker looked at her disdainfully. "Emotions are weak." he began obvious beginning a well-rehearsed sermon. Before he could continue there was a sharp knock at the chamber door.   
  
"Come in doctor." Lydecker ordered.  
  
The door opened a middle aged women entered her high-heels echoing of the sterile walls. She stood stiffly to attention as Lydecker rose to meet her. "Is everything ready?" he asked calmly.   
  
"Yes, but with all due respect sir, M6295 is an untested drug we don't know its side effects. Our objective is to bring X5-559 in and if we kill the subject...."   
  
"If we harm the subject," Lydecker interrupted "X5-599 will became irrational, it will cause him to lose focus and make him vulnerable."   
  
Dr. Smith winced as the girl stiffened in complete horror. Her eyes were full of heart wrenching agony. Lydecker regarded her critically, "If you have a problem with the task doctor, I can easily get a replacement to do it for you."   
  
"That won't be necessary, sir." she said.   
  
"Good, I'll be in my office. I want hourly updates of the drug's progress." He ordered as he strolled out.   
  
Mary turned to face to the table drawing a syringe out of her pocket. She slowly made her way to the table and gripped the terrified girl's wrist. With trembling hands Mary injected the contents of the syringe.   
  
Caitlin felt as if every nerve in her body was on fire. Explosions of color clouded her vision. She clenched her fisted tightly. Tears of agony streamed to her face. Suddenly the pain stopped. Caitlin opened her eyes, expecting to the cold drab walls of Manticore. Instead she found herself in a room draped in gold.   
  
She looked around in awe, she was in a beautiful room filled with light.   
  
"Hey Cat." said a voice behind her.  
  
Caitlin whirled around her heart filled with joy.   
  
"Zack!" she cried.   
  
Caitlin flew into his arms, not caring if this was a hallucination, she just wanted to hold him. Zack warped his arms around her and held her as sobbed.   
  
"It hurts so much." she whispered.   
  
"I know my love." he whispered back.   
  
Zack gently tilled her head and gazing at her loving. "Please be strong my love I will find you." he said, his voice was choked with emotion.   
  
Caitlin nodded "I'll be strong for you."   
  
  
Mary got up from the chair as the subject-regained conciseness. They had injected her with well above the safe limit for human consumption. Mary had been force to watch the poor girl whither in pain for hours on end. 30 minutes ago the subject had passed out. Now as she awoke Mary was shocked to see a ghost of a smile playing at the battered girl's lips.   



	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 7 

Chapter 17   


Zack gazed angrily at the pelting sheets of rain. The weather was the outward personification of his inner rage and turmoil. His fists were clenched and his knuckles had turned white a long time age. Suddenly he was overcome with a blinding rage. Priceless sliver antiques slammed into the wall as Zack thew everything within reach to the floor.   


"What is with you guys and destroying priceless artifacts?" said a calm voice behind him.   


Zack spun around fully prepared to fight. Logan stood causally leaning against the doorway. Logan grimaced as he stepped over his aunt's favorite set of china cups.   


Zack tensed and fixed his cold intense gaze on the cyber journalist. Logan meet his gaze unflinching.   


"Why don't you hate me?" Zack's voice was calm and emotionless   
  
"Why should I hate you?" Logan replied   


"If it wasn't for me, Cat would be perfectly safe and happy. It's my fault she's being tortured by Lydecker!" Zack exploded.   


Logan watched calmly as Zack began to pace.   


"That maybe so, but throwing everything within reach to floor is not going to bring her back," Logan stated calmly as he walked up to Zack and placed his hand on the raging X5s shoulder.   


"I love her too, we'll get her back I promise," he said with as much confidence as he could muster.  


A faint smile played at Zack's lips.  
  


Jondy was sitting on the double bed in the room she shared with her father. Her hands worked furiously the laptop in front of her. On the screen detailed schematics of a military base. Logan had said that this was the most likely location. Zack had ordered her and Maxie to work on possible ways of entry and escape while he and Logan cheeked the base weaponry capabilities. It was amazing how fast they settled into their childhood training and teamwork despite the terrible circumstances. Jondy couldn't help feeling glad to be back working with them. She'd been away from them for so long 

  


****

Flashback Two weeks after the escape   


Young Jondy hiding behind a dumpster in the ally behind a cooperate building. Using her enhanced eyesight Jondy looks into the window of the top floor. Perfect! A lone figure is reading at a wooden desk. Jondy whirled around as she heard a twig snap. Jondy holds her hand up to block the blinding beam that engulfs her prone form. A guard dressed in uniform curses in surprise as a young girl in a thin hospital gown bolts passed him.   


"Hey kid! Wait! I won't hurt you," he yells making a vein attempted to follow the fleeing child.   


Jondy froze as six German shepherds; identical to the ones at Manicure blocked her exit. She looks around franticly, there was no way out, they were going to take her back to Manticore! The guard came to a wheezing halt in front of the terrified child. He placed a hand on her shoulder, Jondy tensed, she could easily throw this overweight male into the nearest wall but who knew what kind of control he had those dogs under?   


"Blend into your surroundings, never give away your positions," Lydecker's familiar voice echoed in her mind.   


Jondy forced her lip to tremble and her eyes to cloud with tears. She turned to the soft-heart guard. "I'm sorry sir, but the big dogs scared me," her voice trembled in the exact someway a normal child her age would.   
  
The softhearted guard felt his heart melt. He had a daughter around this girl age. "Come with me little one," he said gently guiding her away from the dogs.   


Jondy followed mutely as they walked into the building. Her shoeless feet made no sound as she followed the guard to elevator. As they wait for the elevator Jondy stood expressionless. Alan looked down at the girl next to him. "What's your name kid?" he asked softly.   


The mysterious girl glanced at him, her blue eyes expressionless.   


"Jondy," was the short and only reply.   


The elevator came to a halt. When the doors opened Alan led Jondy through the hallways to an ornate set of mahogany doors.   


"Come in Alan," said a deep tenor voice.   


Jondy made sharp observations as they enter a lavishly decorated room.   


"Well, who do we have here?" said a voice behind her   


Jondy whirled around.   


A tall man, dressed in a gray suit with graying hair was leaning casually against the wooden desk   


"Who are you child? What were you doing behind the ally way?"   


Jondy remained silent.   


"I won't hurt you child," the man's voice was soft and gentle, something that was foreign to the X5.   


"I found her behind a dumpster, she tried to run but the dogs scared her." Alan supplied.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 7 

Chapter 18   
  
"Jondy? Are you ok?"   
  
Jondy turned around and saw Maxie standing in the doorway gazing at her worriedly.   
  
"I'm fine sis, did you find anything?" Jondy asked with a reassuring smile. Max nodded as she entered the room and came to stand at the foot of the bed. Jondy motioned for her to sit.   
  
As she sat down beside her sister, Max handed her a series of detailed computer schematics. Jondy briefly glanced at them, her enhanced senses picking up all relevant information.   
  
Jondy turned to Max, commenting, "I can see how this could work, but it just too convenient. I mean look at these weapon stats, they're practically non existent, you'd think Lydecker would have enough faith in his own creations to give us decent security to bust."   
  
â€œI was thinking about that too, Manticoreâ€™s sole purpose for going after Cat is because they want to get to Zack and consequently the rest of us. I think that Lydecker and the rest of Manticore's goons need a temporary holding place, which isn't easily accessible to the average human being, but no problem for kick ass genetically engineered freak-shows." Max reasoned   
  
Jondy nodded in agreement, "Their whole plan is based around Zack coming to her aid like a knight in shining armor. They will use Zack's feelings against him. I'm willing to bet they will make sort of deal along the lines of, "You tell us were the rest of the X5 group are and we'll let her go." Jondy said grimly  
  
"Zack would never betray us." Max said softly.   
  
"I know, but could he let the woman he loves die?" Jondy countered quietly.   
  
Max turned away from her sister, gazing out the window blankly she whispered, "I guess Lydecker was right. We can't fall in love, we're cold heart killing machines, nothing more. Zack and I were living in some totally screwed up dream world thinking we could possibly be happy. I mean what were we going to do? Go to our weddings and swear eternal devotion to them, till death do we part? Anyone we come into contact with ether dies or gets seriously hurt. We're evil, vile despicable creatures. They should have run away as soon as they found out what we are." Her entire tirade was said in voice full of self-loathing   
  
Jondy, who had remained silent throughout the entire outburst now, turned Max's head gently to face her, "Listen to me Maxi, you have no right to tell Logan that he can't fall in love with you, it's his choice, not your right."  
  
Max sighed in resignation   
  
"I know, I just don't want him to get hurt because of me. I can only imagine the guilt Zack felling right now," she said softly.   
  
"That's why we're going to bring her back to him. Now keep your head in the game solider, we're got mission to complete." the last part was barked out in the familiar Manticore pattern.   
  
Max nodded, picking up the sheets of computer paper of the bed as she followed her sister out the doorway.  
  
  
When they reached Logan's room Zack instantly looked up, " Did you found something?" he asked tensely.   
  
"Yes," said Max, bringing the computers schematics forward to her brother. Zack listened carefully as Max and Jondy outlined their concerns, giving the occasional nod of agreement.   
  
"I see your concerns and they're valid, but I don't see any other way except direct assault,â€ 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 7 

Chapter 19   
  
Logan tried hard not to grimace as Max, Zack and Jondy explained their plan. Sure they were three of the most advanced forms of biological technology in existence, but this seemed like suicide. Direct assault against a Manticore convoy, who was most likely anticipating some form of attack. As he stared at the resolute faces before him the message was clear- "help us or get out of our way". He let out a sigh of resignation.   
  
"There is absolutely nothing I can say to talk you out of this, is there?" he asked.   
  
"Nope." Max confirmed.   
  
"In that case bring her back home," he said softly.   
  
The X5s nodded.   
  
"Be careful," Logan said, focusing his intense blue eyes on Max.   
  
Max forced herself to look away as Zack gave the order to move out.   
  
  
Unknown Location 8:30 pm   
  
Mary started awake at the sound of the rusty hatch opened. Her first thought was, 'Where am I?' Then it all came back to her- the torture of the young girl, X5-599, his love and the order to evacuate the building. Mary looked over at the subject. Her eyes, which had once burned with defiance, were now dull and lifeless as they stared at the gray walls of the truck. She did not respond when the door opened.   
  
Mary looked up and gasped.   
  
X5-5463.   
  
Tia smirked as she saw the doctor quake in fear. She turned her gaze to woman her former CO loved. 'The girl had spirit' Tia privately admitted, she had received torture well above the safe limit and still refused to beg. Tia walked up to the girl, completely ignoring the terrified doctor. She squatted down until she was eye-level with the silent girl, "So you think big bro will ride in on his white horse and safe you huh?"   
  
Tia grew angry at the girl's luck of response. "I'm going to tell a little story. I had a twin brother his name was Tate, we where close, we looked out for each other. One day we were doing a training sim, it was like any other. Zack, Max and Jondy were in the lead suddenly Tate fell. They wouldn't go back for him! They left him to die." Her eyes were gazed and faraway but her voice was hard with anger and hatred.   
  
" The point of this little story is, if Zack is a big enough coward to abandon his family, do you really think he'll come back for a woman he probably picked up during his heat cycle?"   
  
Before Tia could continue her spiteful tirade her earpiece crackled. "X5-63, the general wants to see you ASAP. Over."   
  
"On my way Alpha leader," with a final smirk at Cat and arrogant glance at the doctor, Tia strolled out of the truck.   
  
Mary's heart constricted. What in the name of everything good was she doing? She was sitting ideally by watching an innocent girl being tortured. She had convinced herself that her research was not directly involved with the creation of the X series but this she could not excuse. Mary reached out to comfort the shaking girl, but she flinched away as if she expected to be struck. Mary felt a wave of guilt, the girl had every right to hate her, and after all she was the one who gave her all the pain.   
  
Suddenly frantic voices fill the air, accompanied by sound of boots on gravel, must be on one of the side roads off the main highway Mary concluded.   
  
"Zack."   
  
Mary whirled around and saw the subject struggling to sit up. Her eyes were bright with hope and love. Mary moved over next to her and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.   
  
  
  
Zack gritted his teeth as Lydecker came striding towards him, flanked by six armed soldiers. This hadn't been in the plan. They had seen the small convoy from the forest. Jondy had been the first to see Tia among the group with one of the X5s in the group. Their original plan would be impossible to execute. Tia's abilities would pick up the slightest movement, when they were young Tia had proven that she had exceptional hearing.   
  
"X5-599." Lydecker said coolly   
  
Zack remained silent.   
  
"You know she's quite a girl, but you're a solider, you allowed your feelings to compromise your judgement. Here's our offer- you come back to Manticore peacefully and we'll give you the girl." Lydecker let a slow triumph smile play at his lips when he saw the tortured look in Zack's eyes.   
  
"Where's Cat?" Zack asked emotionlessly.   
  
Lydecker motioned to one of his men. The requested solider moved to a nearby truck and yelled orders to the occupants inside.   
  
Zack struggled to maintain his mask of indifference as the woman he loved of forced out of the truck. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her. Her once athletic body was wasted away, the hospital gown hung of her skeletal form. When their eyes meet Zack had to fight back tears.   
  
"Let me get her to a safe place, then I'll go with you." Zack said to Lydecker   
  
"Reasonable, just to make should you don't try and run, I've injected her with a cerebral cortex inhibitor. If you try to run I will block the pathways to her brain. Once we have you, I'll deactivated it." Lydecker said softly.   
  
Zack nodded calmly.   
  
The solider roughly shoved Cat at Zack and she stumbled, disoriented. Lydecker motioned to the soldiers to move out of her way. Zack moved forward and caught her as she began to fall. He cradled her in his arms while glaring at Lydecker.   
  
"You have two minutes solider."   
  
  
  
Zack tenderly led Caitlin towards the woods. Once they reach the woods Zack scooped her up in his arms and ran. Once they reached a particular point Zack stopped and set her down gently.   
  
"Zack… don't go please don't leave me please!" she gasped choking back tears.   
  
Zack gently placed two fingers on her lips. "Shhh I not going to leave you please trust me" he whispered. He leaned forward and kissed her gently. "I will return to you I promise."   
  
Zack ran back the way he had come. It was all up to Maxie and Jondy now. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 7 

*note I sort of changed Lydecker's past it won't effect the story much*  
  
I love feedback you know that by now don't ya?  
  
  
Chapter 20   
  
Lydecker stood oblivious to chaos that surrounded him. He absent-mindedly fingered the device that would insure the life of the woman his creation had sacrificed everything for. It was rather ironic; he had loved a woman like that once, completely and unconditionally. When his wife died during childbirth Lydecker had been blind with grief and rage. Slowly his work at Manticore consumed him, the creation of the perfect soldiers, impervious to most diseases, with heightened senses and the agility to rival any cat. Lydecker had worked his way up the ladder until he was in command of the X5s.   
  
Lydecker was snapped out of his memories by the sound of guns been drawn. Lydecker motioned his men to have their weapons ready, but to shoot on sight. He doubt X5-599 would try anything. He studied his creation carefully as he stepped out of the forest. He hadn't changed physically since their last encounter, still the same proud posture and confident stride, but there was something different about the rouge X5.   
  
Zack calmly walked towards Lydecker, his face as mask of emotionless acceptance. As he neared his childhood tormentor, Lydecker held up a device and pressed a series of commands into the keypad. "Inhibitor deactivated" the toneless voice of the computer stated.   
  
Zack allowed himself a small measure of comfort. He had achieved his mission, even if Jondy and Maxie were unable to get him out at lest he knew Cat would be safe. 'That is if Lydecker isn't a lying son of a bitch,' a dark corner of Zack's mind whispered.   
  
Tia watched with a satisfied smirk as Zack was forced to his knees in front of Lydecker. She couldn't resist tormenting her one more time brother. She strolled up to her former CO and gazed down at him a mixture of triumph and hatred playing across her face. Tia lent down and whispered in a voice so low that only he could hear, "What's to stop me snapping her pretty little neck?"   
  
To her absolute astonishment a mocking smile played at his lips.  
  
Tia whirled around, a sick feeling in pit of her stomach.   
  
"You know sis we really down have the best luck with reunions do we?"   
  
Tia spun around to see Max and Jondy emerging from the bushes. The soldiers around immediate sprung into actions training their weapons on the approaching X5s. Tia knew it was futile, they could not take down two of the best X5s and watch over 599 at the same time. Three of the eight soldiers foolishly lunched themselves at the pair, guns blazing. Max and Jondy dove to the ground, easily avoiding the shots of the trigger-happy children. Max was the first to recover, knocking the first two out with a swift kick to the head. Jondy followed snapping the neck of the third.   
  
The five remaining soldiers, unwilling to make the mistakes of their comrades turned to Lydecker for guidance… only to find Lydecker and the two guards on the ground at gunpoint.   
  
Zack smirked at Tia as he roughly hauled Lydecker to his feet. The tension in the forest was plausible; the only sounds were the sounds of Max and Jondy finishing of the remaining soldiers.   
  
By unspoken agreement Max and Jondy came to stand either side of their one time sister. Tia glanced at them, they hadn't changed at all, Max still wore that same triumphant smirk and Jondy still remained ever- vigilant.   
  
Zack roughly shoved Lydecker to ground at his sibling's feet. Lydecker began coughing up blood. Through his gasps he whispered, "I've set the device. It will reset itself it 2 minutes, if you let Tia and I go I will give you the permanent deactivation sequence."   
  
The 3 X5s gasped in outraged, how could there be such a clear victory and Lydecker still have the upper had. They're creator 's voice echoed in all three minds, "It's not over till your enemy dead". Zack garbed Lydecker and shoved him against the nearest truck, Lydecker winced but did not back down.   
  
"If she dies I will kill you," Zack hissed   
  
" Ditto." said Jondy, wearing the same unyielding statement   
  
"Make that 3, you've got 3 of your most prized creations threatening to kill you, I would totally avoid pissing us off," voiced Max.  
  
Zack dragged Lydecker over to where the device lay forgotten. He picked it up and shoved it at Lydecker, "Enter the sequence," he growled.   
  
Lydecker shook his head, "Not until you guarantee our safe trip out of here," he said   
  
Zack let out sigh of frustration and turned to face Max and Jondy. His sisters were waiting for his commands, That's a first, he thought dryly. "Put her in one of trucks, strip it of all weapons and tracking capabilities," he ordered swiftly turning back to Lydecker he snapped, "Happy?"   
  
Lydecker made no response as he began typing a series of codes, "Permanent deactivation complete."   
  
Zack dragged Lydecker to his waiting sisters.   
  
"All clear?" he asked Jondy.   
  
Jondy nodded while glaring at Lydecker, waiting for him to so much as breathe in the wrong way. "Maxie is doing a final sweep now," she confirmed.   
  
Zack let a satisfied smile play on his lips. "Get him in there," he said unceremoniously shoving Lydecker at Jondy, who quickly pushed into the truck.   
  
Zack watched as the truck, bearing his own personal anti-Christ speeded away, tires skidding on the gravel road. Maxie and Jondy came and stood either side of him placing a hand on each of his shoulders in a silent show support.   
  
"Well we got her back and did some pretty serious ass-kicking in the process," said Max braking the long silence. Jondy and Zack turned to their sister smiling identical smiles of triumph.   
  
"Lets go and check up on Cat," Zack said, the others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Wait!" called a feminine voice.   
  
The X5s whirled around and saw a middle-aged woman struggling to get out of one of trucks. Zack recognized instantly that she was a doctor as she hobbled over to the Zack fell into an offensive stance.   
  
"Were you the one who did the experiments?" he asked his voice a mask of deadly calm.   
  
"Yes" the doctor, said unable to meet Zack gaze. "I want to help you, when we designed the CCI we were asked to put a fail safe program in the software, to prevent Manticore technology form falling into enemy hands. The program was designed to scramble its signals and make it impossible for techs to read. We never got the chance figure out what effect this has on the human host." Mary took a deep breath and got to her knees before Zack. "Kill me if you wish, but let me help her," she begged.   
  
Zack ran through the forest followed by Maxie and Jondy, who were helping the struggling doctor to keep up. When they reached they reached Cat Zack gasped in horror. Caitlin was curled up in the very familiar fetal position fighting of the effects of a seizure.   
  
"I was afraid of this," whispered Mary when she saw what was happening.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 7 

Chapter 21   
  
Zack whirled around to face the paling doctor. His was stance hostile and threatening. When he spoke it was in a voice both Max and Jondy knew well. "What's wrong with her?" he hissed.   
  
Mary began to sweat. Any delusions she'd had about the rouge X5s not being capable of the acts of their captive Manticore siblings had, shattered when the two girls had attacked the convoy. Now X5-599 glared at her, his eyes burning with anger, horror and worry.   
  
"The CCI has attached to itself to her brain steam. The fail-safe program has been activated. It's causing a critical imbalance in her brain chemistry," The doctor hurriedly explained to the worried X5s.   
  
Zack barely heard her as he made his way over to the trembling Cat. She turned to face him. The hospital gown did not conceal the bruising and scars that had obviously occurred in the last day. Zack reach out and gently pulled her into his arms. He rocked her back and fourth as if she was a child. Behind them, Max and Jondy continued to grill the doctor.   
  
Mary quietly approached the couple. She crouched down, placing a hand on Zack's hunched shoulder.   
  
Jondy brushed a stay strand of hair from her eyes as she voiced something that had just occurred to her.   
  
"Her reactions have the characteristics of the seizures we suffer from, will our medication be effective?" she asked.  
  
Mary looked troubled "The seizures of the X series are a result of ... defects," Mary winced at the term. She looked at the subject... Cat. Yes her reaction bared unmistakable similarities to the seizures of the X5s, but Mary knew this could be the tip of the iceberg, the CCI was disrupting the normal brain function to critical degree. If they tried to stop the seizures with Tryptophan, it could react with the CCI and do more harm then good.   
  
Zack looked up and meet the doctor's uncertain. They all knew that Cat's seizures were reaching a dangerous level of intensity that if they didn't do something quickly she would fall into a comma. Mary made a decision," Do you have your medication here?" she asked quietly.   
  
Jondy quickly reached into the pocket of her black leather jacket and produced a small bottle, she quickly tossed it at the doctor. Mary caught the bottle in mid-air and quickly opened it, pouring the contents into her open palm. She then produced a small vile from her mud covered lab coat. Zack watched wearily as she poured green liquid onto the pills.   
  
"What are you doing?" he asked the distrust evident in his voice.   
  
"2975 will help counter the drugs in her system as well as speed up the process of the Tryptophan," She tensely replied.   
  
Zack looked past the doctor to his sisters. Their faces mirrored his own. Max stepped forward and said quietly, "We have no other choice."   
  
Zack nodded, turning to face the doctor he held out his hand. Mary handed him the pills, her eyes full of worry. Zack gently forced Caitlin's mouth open and forced her to swallow the pills.   
  
Everybody watched as the seizures slowly began to dissipate.   
  
  
Caitlin opened her eyes slowly, she could feel strong arms cradling her, she looked up to see Zack gazing down at her, "Zack" she whispered hoarsely, the effort strained her dry, torn throat.  
  
Zack brushed back a strand of ebony hair that had fallen across her face, "You did it Cat," he whispered, leaning down and kissing her gently on the forehead.   
  
"I really hate to interrupt this truly touching scene, but we really should get moving." said Jondy gazing around the forest worriedly, there were any number of ambush points.   
  
Zack instantly regained his composure, he turned to Max, "Call Logan tell him we've got Cat and we're bring her home," he ordered.   
  
Max nodded, pulling out the cellphone Logan had given her.   
  
  
Logan paced anxiously around his bedroom, he had his laptop set up displaying the various angles of escape and entry possible at the base. Suddenly the phone rang. Logan grabbed it off the dresser, "Max?" he asked breathlessly.   
  
"It's me," she confirmed.   
  
"We got her," Logan could hear the sounds of muffled voices in the background.   
  
"Is she alright?" he asked fearfully/   
  
"She's been through allot and she's pretty badly beaten, the son of a bitches at Manticore put some device in her head, but we managed to deactivated it before it could do any serious harm," she said gravely.   
  
Logan sighed in relief, "What's next?" He asked.   
  
"We bring her home," was the reply.   
  
  
  
Manticore base   
  
Lydecker stood before the committee. Eight men dressed in thousand dollar suits fixed their accusing gazes on him. Lydecker's throat was dry. Ying Woo was the first to speak and his small stature did not make him any less intimidating. "Please explain to the committee failure to recapture X5-599," he said in a low voice.   
  
"X5-599, had the assistance of two of the others X5-452 and X5-526," Lydecker responded.   
  
"Did you not anticipate the possibility of other X5s?" Questioned another committee member.   
  
"Those three are the best of the X5s, their abilities are exceptional."   
  
"Exceptional enough to overpower a military convoy with an X5 present?" Woo asked skeptically.   
  
Lydecker was about to reply when John Masters cleared his throat. Masters was the undisputed head of committee. All turn an attentive head towards him, "Enough, Lydecker, your constant failure to recapture the X5s has led the committee to concluded you are unfit to maintain your position. The X5s are no longer your responsibility." Masters said coolly.   
  
"Who is replacing me?" asked Lydecker swallowing the bitter taste in his mouth.   
  
"The X5s are no longer Manticore's top priority, we will be sending the Quads after them but now project Crescent is Manticore's top priority," replied Woo.   
  
"Dismissed."  
  
Lydecker walked out of the room stiffly. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 7 

I know it's really fluffy but I was in need of an escape from the bitch that is my life and writing fluff is my escape. I promise more plot stuff soon :-) Now give me feedback  
  
  
BTW you've probably worked this out but I've rewritten the last couple of episodes e.g. Logan walking, Zack dying (sob). Just in case you're trying to work out where this fits in.   
  
  
  
Chapter 22   
  
"Yes Aunt Wendy, I'll see you then" Logan sighed as he put the phone down.   
  
He had just spent the last 15 minutes convince his aunt not to converge on Cat's location with the entire Canadian police force. Logan had already arranged for some of his contacts in the police to clear away the scene. He got up and walked to the window. The scenery was quite beautiful, the perfectly kept grounds stretched out until it reached the forest. Logan could remember vividly playing with Cat and his mother in the forest.   
  
Logan's mind turned back to the present situation. Manticore had gone after Cat. His cousin had been tortured and pumped full of drugs. Simply because she was Zack's weakness. Was he himself Max's weakness? Logan knew that what had happened to Cat would only reaffirm Max's belief that they couldn't take their relationship to the next level. Logan knew they both want to be more. He was suddenly brought back to an incident that had occurred weeks ago…   
  
*Flashback Logan's apartment*  
  
"So, when are you going to tell her?"   
  
Logan looked up from his computer, and questionably asked, "Tell whom, what?"   
  
"When are you going tell Max that you love her," his therapist said, knowing the reaction it would cause.   
  
Logan looked up clearly startled, his eyes widened in shock. "We're not like that," he denied it was a well-used line that he had used for the past month.   
  
"Oh come off it Logan. I'm sick of seeing the two of you gaze at each other longingly and hearing the "We're just friends" line. When will you realize how much you need her?" Bling asked in exasperation.   
  
"It's complicated," Logan protested weakly.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."   
  
Both men whirled around to see an amused Max leaning against the doorway, a small grin on her face. Bling rolled his eyes as Logan and Max began their staring match. Bling snorted as both of then suddenly remembered they weren't alone.   
  
"Well Logan I'll see you tomorrow, see ya Max," Bling said as he made his way to the elevator.  
  
"So, what do you want me to do for you master?" Max asked, trying desperately to stop staring at his intense blue eyes. He is so cute, her mind whispered. What the hell am I thinking? She berated herself.   
  
Logan's mind was following similar paths. To distract himself Logan got up and reached for a folder on a shelf above his computer. He was in the process of bringing it to Max when suddenly his legs gave out.  
  
Since regaining the ability to walk two weeks ago, his legs had been regaining strength but he did have the odd relapses. Max reached out to catch him but she seriously underestimated his mass weight and ended up on top of him.   
  
Max gasped in shock. She could feel his well-toned body underneath her. Logan gently trailed a hand through her hair, unable to stop himself. Max tried to get up. It was a simple matter the rational part of her mind commented. Get up solider! But her body wasn't responding to the command. Her lips moved of their own accord, trailing paths down his neck. Logan let out a gasp of pleasure.   
  
Suddenly the phone rang.   
  
The shrill sound snapped Max out of her pleasure filled haze. She leapt up hastily as Logan tried to fathom what had happened.   
  
"Max I..."   
  
"Gotta blaze," she said cutting him off.   
  
*End Flashback*


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 7 

Chapter 23   
  
Present day  
  
Logan sighed at the bittersweet memory. There was no time for indulging in self- pity. He glanced down at his wristwatch. 2:15, only 10 minutes to go. Max had said they would bring Cat directly to the Cale Estate. Logan turned back to the computer screen, he had hacked into Manticore surveillance. Apparently his superiors were chewing out Lydecker. One piece of information stuck out, "The X5s are no longer Manticore's priority". Logan's heart leaped with joy, what could this mean? Before he could explore the possibly the emotionless voice inter toned.   
  
"Warning unauthorized surveillance detected."   
  
Logan swore softly, typing furiously, putting up numerous untraceable defense perimeters. Logan sighed in relief, as his virtual pursuers were subdued.   
  
"What? How?" the startled voice his aunt's housekeeper, drifted up the antique stairwell. Logan ran down the 2 at a time. He was shocked at the scene before him.   
  
Zack stood before him cradling a barely conscious Cat in his arms. Zack stepped forward and gently placed Cat in Logan's arms. Caitlin stirred at the sudden movement but did not wake. Logan gazed down at his cousin, her face was bruised and there was clear evidence of the suffering she had been through and even in her weak state of awareness she clung to him weakly.   
  
Zack couldn't take it anymore. It was his fault. He whirled around and began to walk towards the doorway.   
  
"Where are you going?" Logan called after him.   
  
"Just take care of her," was his only response.   
  
"Where are Max and Jondy?" Logan pressed.   
  
"They're coming," Zack replied before slipping out the door.  
  
Logan carefully made his way up the stairs. As he entered Cat's room quietly, and gently laid his cousin on her bed. Cat's eyes fluttered open briefly, "Zack?" she whispered.   
  
"No, sweetie it's me Logan."   
  
Caitlin smiled softly, "Hey cuz."   
  
Logan gently brushed a strained of hair of her face, "You're going to be okay Cat I promise."   
  
"Where's Zack?" she asked.   
  
Logan frowned, he didn't know what to tell her. But before he could formulate an answer the bedroom door opened and Caitlin's mother rushed inside, trailed by several maids. Caitlin smiled weakly as her mother began fussing over. Orders were barked at the maids as Caitlin loss consciousness. Wendy rushed to her daughter's side roughly shoving the panicky maids and her nephew out of the way.   
  
"Caitlin, darling can you hear me? Joanna call an ambulance!" she command sharply to the red-haired maid standing by the doorway.   
  
"No!" Logan countered sharply.   
  
Wendy whirled on him in astonishment, "What?"   
  
"Call a friend of mine, he is an expert in this type of injury," he explained hurriedly.   
  
Wendy frowned, "Logan what's going on? What's wrong with my baby?"   
  
"I'll explain later, lets focus on getting Cat better, call me when you reach Sebastian," he said calmly. Logan gently led his aunt to the chair in the corner of Cat's room. His eyes clouded with worry as he looked at his pale cousin.   
  
Joanna reentered the room hastily handing the cell phone to Logan.   
  
"Logan?" asked Sebastian's computerized voice asked.   
  
"Sebastian its me," he confirmed, "I need your help," Logan explained in detail the situation with Cat. Sebastian listened attentively, interrupting to ask the occasional question. When Logan finished his friend offered a series of possible solutions and the contact details of a trusted doctor in Canada. Logan thanked him and gave the phone back to Joanna.   
  
Logan gently laid a hand on his aunt's trembling shoulder "I've called a specialist, he referred me to a doctor. I'm going to ask him to come here right away," he said quietly.   
  
Wendy nodded silently.   
  
  
Doctor Chris Carter was a tall man with a receding hairline; his eyes were sharp and piercing. When Logan meet him at the door, his gruff voice informed the cyber journalist of his identity and he asked to see the patient. Logan cautiously directed him to Cat's room. Though he trusted his friend's judgment Chris did know allot about Manticore and Logan knew the length Lydecker would go to get back his rouge "children".   
  
Dr. Carter nodded a wordless greeting to Mrs. Cale as she rose to meet him. He walked silently to Cat and began an examination, stopping to make notes on his chipboard. Logan and Wendy stood silently anxiously waiting for news. The doctor looked up, "I work alone."   
  
Mrs. Cale hurried from the room. Logan stayed the suspicion was evident as he asked, "Why did you betray Manticore?"  
  
"They killed my wife," Cater said without looking up from his clipboard.  
  
  
Logan sat in his room finishing up some E.O work, trying not to think about the fact that his cousin and the woman he loved were both in potentially life-threatening situations.   
  
"Knock knock."  
  
Logan whirled around to see a battered Max leaning against his window frame. Her leather cat suit was covered in mud and her raven curls were littered with twigs. It was then he noticed the ugly bruise that was developing on her cheek. He walked over to her and gently traced the outline of the bruise, he drew back quickly as she flinched away.   
  
"Does it hurt?"   
  
"My revved up freak show of a body can take worse," she shrugged casually.   
  
"Let me tend it for you," He said softly.   
  
Logan walked into the bathroom.   
  
Max sighed it was one thing she would never get used to Logan continent worry. Her homegirls recognized that she could take a care of herself and did not comment when she came home with bruises or cuts but Logan always insisted on taking care of her. Why did he have to be so kind, intelligent and genuinely care about her? She was getting along fine in this bitch of a world without a charming, sexy idealistic cyber journalist coming along and complicating her life.   
  
Logan led her to the bed placing an ice pack on her cheek. Sitting down beside her he laid a hand on her cheek and brought it closer for inspection.   
  
"How's Cat?" she asked.   
  
"The doctor's with her now."   
  
Max's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"We can trust him."   
  
Max frowned, she didn't trust any doctor, they reminded her of Manticore. Jondy was making sure Mary Smith got away safely. Their debt of gratitude was paid. Max got up and began to pace.   
  
"What if it had been you? What if I'm the reason you're hurt or killed?" she asked. Her pacing became erratic as her emotions intensified, "I see him every night, yelling at us- Duty, Mission, Discipline. They were all part of the game it was life. Then I wakeup, hang with my homegirls and I go over to your place. My heart goes on this weird trip every time you enter the room. It's really quite pathetic, billions of dollars on making the perfect human and I go weak when you enter a room," Her voice was now choked with emotion. Logan pulled her into a loving embrace.   
  
"You should hate me, your cousin could have died and it's because of me and my science screw up family. Don't you see? It could have been you! Just as easily as it was Cat," she continued her voice a mixture of anger, longing and fear.   
  
Logan forced her to look at him cupping her face with his hands. "Listen to me Max. I would rather have one day with you knowing what I feel for you is real and what you feel for me is real then spend my life avoiding what I feel on the foundation of what ifs."   
  
Max kissed him then, pouring every emotion she had ever felt for him into that one moment.   
  
A sharp knock at the door was ignored until Wendy's voice penetrated the haze they were both in.   
  
"Logan come quickly! It's Caitlin!"


	24. Chatper 24

Chapter 7  ****

Chapter 24   
  
A worried Max and Logan followed Logan's aunt as she hurried to Cat's room. Their joy at commencing their relationship was overshadowed by their worry for Caitlin. As they neared the doorway voices could be heard.   
  
"NO! Stay away! Don't touch me!"   
  
"I can't help you if you don't let me near you!"   
  
Max entered the room quietly, Logan stood behind her. The scene before her was heartbreaking familiar. Max swallowed hard, it remained her so much of things she had tried hard to forget.   
  
Cat was curled up in the corner of the room; her once shimmering hair hung loosely around her in knotted bangs. Her green eyes burned with unnatural fierceness, a combination of the drugs, her fear, confusion and general disorientation.   
  
Max carefully approached, blatantly ignoring the doctors warning, "Screw your violently unstable crap." She thought angrily. As she neared the fallen girl, Cat retreated, backing herself against the wall whipping fearfully.   
  
"Hey Cat, it's me Max." Max whispered soothingly.   
  
"Max?"   
  
"Yeah it's me my friend. Why aren't you letting the doctor treat you?"   
  
"He's a doctor," was the soft reply.   
  
"I can totally relate Cat, but they put something in your head we need to find what it is, unfortunately the only way we can do this is to trust the doctor," she spoke softly as if to a frightened child. She remembered vividly speaking to Tate the same way when he was afraid of the Normalies.   
  
Caitlin reached out a trembling hand, weakly griping her wrist. Her intense green eyes were unfocused and glazed. When she spoke her voice was strained.   
  
"Zack?"   
  
  
  
Max knitted her eyebrows in confusion. Then she realized Cat wasn't in the present- she was back at Manticore and Lydecker's mocking words where echoing in her head. Max felt the bile rising at the back of her throat as she thought of what tortures her creator must have put this poor girl through.   
  
"Zack is fine Cat," she said reassuringly as she gently helped the older girl up and led her back to the bed. Cat complied, drawing her knees up to her chest. Max and Logan exchanged worried glances before walking out of the room followed by the doctor.   
  
"What have they done to her?" Logan hissed as soon as they had left the room.   
  
The doctor regarded the enraged cyber journalist calmly before replying. "It's quite remarkable, she's been given well beyond the safe limit of numerous combinations of drugs but she is still resisting the effects," He said clinically.   
  
"She's a wonder of medical science, lots of us can claim that title," Max snapped, "What about the whacked device in her head?" Max briefly outlined what Mary had done.   
  
Doctor Carter nodded in approval at his college's methods. "What she did was correct, but it was at best a temporary measure. The only way to guarantee her wellbeing is to remove the CCI," he stated calmly.   
  
  
  
Call estate 4 weeks later 11am   
  
  
"Caitlin darling?"   
  
Caitlin looked up from her book into the concerned face of her mother. It was 4 weeks since the removal of Manticore's device and she had made a full recovery- expect for the occasional headache or chest pain she was completely back to normal.   
  
"Yes mother?"   
  
"I think you should get out of house, why don't you go out with Jondy or Max?" Wendy asked.   
  
Caitlin suppressed a sigh, over the past weeks she and the X5s had become as close as sisters. They were a constant source of support and advice in her seemingly endless quest to understand the enigma that was Zack. They had both threatened repeatedly to "Kick his generically engineered ass" if he didn't start acting like a boyfriend.   
  
"Max is working with Logan and Jondy is doing her volunteer at the children's hospital, I really don't won't to disturb either of them," she replied.   
  
"What about... Sam?" Her mother ventured hesitantly, knowing that her boyfriend was a delicate subject.   
  
Caitlin fought the wave of emotion Zack's "name" brought. "No Mother."   
  
"It just so happens I spoke to Pam yesterday, Megan is in town."   
  
Caitlin raised her eyebrows in mild surprise. Megan was her best friend through high school. They had lost contact after graduation. Caitlin had always wandered what her best friend had done with her life.   
  
"How is she?"   
  
"I've arranged for the two of you to meet at Mary's Coffee Shop." Wendy said quickly catching the note of excitement in her daughter's voice.   
  
  
  
Mary's Coffee Shop 2 hours later   
  
Caitlin nursed a cup of hot chocolate as she stared out the window. People streamed passed the shop, each caught up in their own lives. A dark haired mother and her son came by the shop. The young boy was clearly eager to get to wherever they were going, dragging his laughing mother behind him. Caitlin smiled at the innocent picture. Another scene caught her eye, a happy, couple totally oblivious to the world around them.   
  
The man gently stoked his lover's cheek, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, scarlet blush rose to the woman's cheeks.   
  
Caitlin swallowed the bitter taste of jealousy why couldn't Zack be like that with her? A cynical corner of her mind mocked the idealistic notions of the romantic that still lay beneath the hardened cynic. She was in love with a man who believed every emotion was a weakness for God sake!   
  
"What's up Kitty Cat?"   
  
Caitlin whirled around to see her best friend grinning broadly at her.   
  
Megan O'Neil was a fiery redhead with intense blue eyes that seemed to sparkle with perpetual mirth. Just seeing her friend's happy face helped to banish Cat's dark thoughts.   
  
Caitlin embraced her friend tightly "I've missed you so much Megs."   
  
Megan returned her friend's embrace, mildly surprised by her normally reserved friend strong display of emotion. Wendy had said she'd been through some rough times. Megan had always regretted not keeping in contact with her childhood friend.   
  
"What wrong Cat?" She asked leading her old friend to a relatively quiet area of the coffee shop. Caitlin felt all the emotions she had kept buried come flooding up each competing for her attention.   
  
"Nothing...everything...this whole damn world is screwed up."   
  
"Okay Kitty, not to interrupt this whole monologue thing but the beginning is usually the best place to start," her friend commented.   
  
Caitlin briefly contemplated telling her friend the whole story. The official story of her kidnapping was that she had been taken by an unknown group and held for her family's money. The press had snapped up the story, running stories on who the people were and how the had managed to kidnap one of the most well known figures in the world. They had taken extreme measures to ensure neither Max or Zack were identified. Caitlin could see it now "Mysterious strangers win hearts of elusive Cales," on every newspaper headline in the state. Aside from the security risk for the X5s, Logan did everything he could to avoid being in the spotlight. Caitlin knew that they would run extensive background checks on the X5s and it wouldn't be long before Lydecker caught on.   
  
"Ah Kitty I'm sure staring into your cup with a bemused statement serves some therapeutic purpose but I'm still a fan of the whole talk about how you feel K?"   
  
"I've fallen in love."   
  
Unfortunately Megan had chosen that exact moment to take a sip of coffee. As the statement sunk in, she began to choke. Droplets of coffee sprayed in every direction as Megan began a futile attempt at regaining her composure. Caitlin watched her friend's reaction with some amusement.   
  
"What? Who? How?" Apparently her shock had robbed her normally talkative friend of the power of coherent speech. Caitlin waited until Megan had regained her composure before answering. "It's a long story."   
  
"I have all day."   
  
Caitlin began to fidget, unsure of how to begin.   
  
"Where did you two meet?" her friend asked eagerly.   
  
"At the Karate Competition."   
  
"Did you kick his ass?" Megan asked knowing Cat's talent in unarmed combat.   
  
Caitlin smiled slightly and shook her head ruefully "He's good"   
  
"Do you have a picture?"   
  
Caitlin nodded, Zack was reluctant, because of security to have his photo taken, but she had managed to catch him at an unguarded moment. Rummaging through her bag Cat produced a framed photo and handed it to her waiting friend.   
  
Megan whistled softly as she gazed at the photo in front of her. Zack was leaning against a doorway casually, a slight smile playing at his lips. She looked up at Cat and was astonished to see tears shimmering in her eyes.   
  
Megan gently forced Cat to look at her, "Did he hurt you? If he has I swear I'll...." She stopped as Cat shook her head.   
  
"It's not like that," she whispered.   
  
Megan knew that Cat was not the most open of people and certainly wouldn't reveal her feelings in front of penitential audience. Glaring at the curious on looks she went to counter and paid the stout middle aged cashier. Megan walked back to the table, casting a worried glance and her silent friend.   
  
The midday sun shone brightly as the two women walked towards the apartment block on the street opposite the coffee. As they entered the building Cat reflexively took note of all exits. "I'm spending too much time with them," she muttered.   
  
"Did you say something Cat?" Megan asked as she led her towards the elevator.   
  
"No."   
  
The elevator opened with a soft hiss. As they made their way to Megan's apartment, the other tenants passed them offering friendly smiles. Cat followed her old friend silently struggling to regain control of her volatile emotions.   
  
When they reached her apartment, Megan began to search for her keys. The door opened to reveal a darkened room and Cat felt herself tense as Megan muttered "That's strange."   
  
Her suppositions were heightened when she heard somebody moving around the small apartment. Motioning for Megan to stand behind her, Caitlin silently entered every muscle tense.   
  
Her senses rapidly adjusted to the darkness and she was able to make out the shape of a man. Moving swiftly Cat crossed the room grabbing the startled man by the arm and shoved him into the coffee table. The mysterious assailant led out a startled oath.   
  
"Meg?"   
  
The room was suddenly bathed in light as Megan switched on the light.   
  
"Mike?" she asked.   
  
"Yes it's me. Would you mind asking your friend to remove her arm from my neck?" the man asked between struggled breaths.   
  
"Cat, do it," her friend snapped rushing forward.   
  
For the first time Caitlin got a clear look at their "attacker". He was tall, solidly build short red hair and green eyes. He was looking at her as if she was a rabid dog. With an embarrassed flush Caitlin released the man from her grip.   
  
"Thanks," he said dryly.   
  
Megan gasped, "It was today Mike?" gazing around at the clearly romantic setting. Her twin couches were scatted with rose petals and the remains of meal were in various states of flatness on the table.   
  
"Yes Megs, It's our anniversary today, I came here hoping to surprise you instead you come home with "female Rambo". Should I be worried?" he asked only half joking.   
  
Caitlin smiled slightly at the backward compliment.  
  
Megan laughed softly, "Mike, this is my oldest friend Caitlin, Caitlin this is my boyfriend Mike," she introduced the onetime enemies.   
  
The two shook hands rather tentatively.   
  
Caitlin knew that she would be the third wheel if she stayed and she wasn't into the whole bear your soul thing anyway. Shoving her hands into her pockets she prepared to leave. "Look Megs it was great to see you again, I'll call you, Mike nice to meet you sorry to interrupt your thing."   
  
"Cat wait… you could stay…" she protested weakly clearly torn between her duties as a friend and as a lover.   
  
"Don't worry about me I'll be fine," Cat said, quickly cutting her off.   
  
Caitlin smiled sadly as she made her way towards the elevator. Megs deserved a good life with a good man. Her first impressions of Mike aside from the "trying to kill me thing" were good. Suddenly a hand rested on her forearm.   
  
On impulse Cat whirled around and slammed her potential attacker into the wall. Suddenly reality blurred and merged with her nightmares. She was no longer in the apartment building. The doctors were standing over her gazing at her with dead, hollow eyes. Lydecker's voice surrounded her. "Because of you I will have X5-599 forever," those words chased themselves around Cat's tortured mind.   
  
"Do you greet all men like this?" asked a dry voice.   
  
Just as quickly as they had appeared the walls of Manticore melted away. Replaced by the curious, slightly bemused eyes of Mike. For the second time that day Cat released Mike.   
  
Unnaturally bright colors suddenly clouded her vision. Searing pain ripped through her head as staggered a collapsed. In the background she could hear voices calling and shouting but they were fading away like the voices of dreams.   
  
Blackness blanketed the swirling colors as she lost her last tenuous grip on reality. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 7 

Chapter 25  
  
  
  
Max leaned against the doorway, watching Logan type away at his computer, his eyebrows knitted in concentration. Probably working to save the latest bunch of helpless citizens like the idealistic "I can save the world" dreamer he was. Max let a half-smile play at her lips as she imagined the look in his eyes as he gently stroked her cheek. Mentally shaking herself for thinking decidedly feminine thoughts Max cleared her throat.   
  
"Hey Max," he said with that charming smile that always made her melt.   
  
They stared at each other. Their faces wearing identical expressions of fear, uncertainty and longing. Max began to fidget uncomfortably, a thousand things were on the tip of her tongue. What would Lydecker think? His billion-dolor creation reduced to a speechless lovesick fool at the sight of a human.  
  
Logan started as the phone interrupted his tormented thoughts. Smiling apologetically at Max, Logan picked up the phone. "Logan Cale," he said.   
  
"Logan?" a hesitant female voice asked.   
  
"Yes?" he replied.   
  
"It's Megan, Caitlin's friend. I'm at the hospital, Caitlin has collapsed," her voice was laced with uncertainty and fear.   
  
"What happened?" he asked, ignoring Max's questioning gaze.   
  
Megan proceeded to give the details to an increasingly worried Logan. After she had finished Logan said,"My Aunt is out of town but I'll be there in five." The worried clearly evident in his voice.   
  
Logan slammed the phone down angrily, before turning to face Max.   
  
"Caitlin at the hospital, I'm going over there now, Can you contact Dr. Carter? I hate to trust him but he's the only one who can help her."   
  
Max nodded, her eyes hard.   
  
  
  
Dr. Carter was putting the finishing touches on his latest report for the hospital when the doorbell rang; he ignored it, as was his custom when writing reports. He let out a frustrated sigh, clearly this person wasn't going to go away because they wouldn't stop ringing. Carefully saving the report he got up and when to the door.   
  
Opening the door, he came face to face with an angry X5, not a good position to be in. Before he could speak the dark-haired X5 shoved him unceremoniously into the room, away from witnesses he observed nervously.   
  
"What wrong with her?" Max snapped.   
  
"The girl?" Chris asked.   
  
"Yes "the girl". Caitlin is unconscious, care to explain why a month after you "cured" her, Cat is still suffering side effects?" She asked coldly.  
  
Chris swallowed the sudden lamp in his throat. He knew his life could depend on the answer he gave, still is tried to maintain his composure. "Without examining the patient, I can only concluded that the drugs administrated to her caused a depletion in vital chemicals but I would need to examine her to get a clearer idea of her semitones."   
  
"It can be arranged."   
  
"What can be arranged?" Dr Carter asked.   
  
"Follow me," was the only reply.   
  
  
  
Doctors and patients alike exchanged curious glances as Dr. Carter and raven-haired girl strolled through the hospital- that in its self was not unusual it was the statement on the usually composed doctor's face that evoked such curiosity. His face was lined with worry and confusion as he marched up to the nurse's station and requested the file and location of Caitlin Cale.   
  
  
  
  
Logan looked up startled as the door of the relatively secluded hospital room swung open. He immediately relaxed as Max's beloved face appeared in the doorway followed closely by Doctor Carter.   
  
Chris struggled to maintain his masked of indifference. He had become adept at hiding his reactions to situations, you had to if you expected to survive at Manticore. He could still remember treating the wounded children for any number of injuries; no child should have to endure what they went through. Without a word he walked over to the bed and cheeked Caitlin's vitals, he didn't even bother to enforce his policy of working alone.   
  
After 15 minutes of silence Dr. Carter looked up, his face grave. Walking around the bed he came to stand be Logan and Max. Chris felt a surge of jealousy as he watched them draw silent strength from each other.   
  
Max shoved him against the wall. "What's wrong with her?" she hissed.   
  
"She has a depletion in a particular chemical. It's gradually killing her," the doctor replied. He winced and grunted in pain as the X5's vice like grip increased.   
  
"How do we stop it?" her voice trembled with anger.   
  
"She needs a X5s blood transfusion, the blood of the X5s has a particular gene that enables the body to carry the chemical it is the only way to restore the chemical fast enough," he gasped.   
  
"Well you've got two X5s to chose from what are you waiting for?" Max snapped rolling up her sleeve.   
  
"It's not the simple, the particular gene was only installed in a select few of the X5 series. It was decided that the gene served no purpose in the creation of soldiers and that aspect of the project was terminated," he draw a ragged breath as Max released him.   
  
"Which of us has the gene?" she asked.   
  
"The first five born to the X5 series."   
  
Max smiled ironically, "Zack," she murmured.   
  
  
  
Jondy strolled into her father's room, he had just returned from a business trip. Michael smiled as Jondy entered the room; he had never seen his daughter so happy.   
  
"Hi sweetheart!" he said, walking over and embracing her tightly, "How goes the family reunion?" Michel felt his daughter sigh into his chest.   
  
"My brother and sister have got to be the two most obstinate people in existence!" she declared, pulling back and beginning a restless pace.   
  
"Still no luck getting them to deal with their feelings huh? Michel asked.   
  
"It's so frustrating, at first I thought Maxie would do okay, I mean she not on Zack's "Manticore is the only way to live" bandwagon. As soon as Zack began to voice his "We are unworthy" and "It's better if we stay away" crap she did this whole backtrack," she ended with a sigh.   
  
"Has it ever occurred to you that the Cale children are not their intended soulmates? " He smiled softly "I love you my daughter but you tend to be a bit of a revved up cupid," he winced as his daughter whacked him on the arm.   
  
"Anybody who can sit through Zack's "Manicore monologues" and Maxi's denial speeches and still love them is ether A) insane or B) totally, completely, every romantic cliche in the book in love with them," she maintained.   
  
"The key is to get them to realize emotions are not weak," her father commented.   
  
"It took me long enough," Jondy said grinning softly.   
  
Michel nodded in acknowledgement. Remembering vividly his many battles with Jondy's Manticore mentality.   
  
"How was your trip?" Jondy asked.   
  
Michel was about to reply when Jondy's cell phone rang loudly. Michel watched as a curious mix of emotions played across his daughter's face, fear, concern and finally determination.   
  
After pocketing her phone Jondy turned to her expectant father, "Sorry Dad, but I need to nock some sense into my brother," she apologized.   
  
  
  
  
Bang!   
  
Bang!   
  
The methodical punching echoed in the abandoned wheelhouse. Zack barely noticed the red stains or the ache in his bloodied hands. All he saw was images of Cat, lying helplessly as he watched. Just like Tate and Jack his inner demon mocked.   
  
Bang!   
  
"Well this is productive," said a dry voice behind him.   
  
Zack whirled around. His youngest sibling standing in the doorway.   
  
"What do you want Jondy?" he asked wearily.   
  
"Here's the deal, Caitlin needs X5 blood, you're going to give her that blood okay? She asked her eyes shone dangerously.   
  
"Why can't you or Maxi give this blood?" Zack was careful to mask any traces of emotion from his voice.   
  
"Because you are the one with this special gene," Jondy explained hurriedly, "Lets go."   
  
"No."   
  
Jondy whirled around her eyes wide with shock, "What?" she practically screamed.   
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't go, Manticore can easily trace blood transfusions and hospital records." he said with detachment he did not feel.   
  
"You really are a cold-hearted son of bitch!" Jondy screamed lunching at her emotionless brother.  
  
Zack easily avoided her and quickly vaulted to the top floor of the wheelhouse. With a final glance at his irate sister he leapt out the window.   
  
  
  
OUTSIDE Hospital 11pm   
  
From his perch in the tall tree Zack could see directly into Caitlin's room. Minutes earlier he had seen a reluctant Max and Logan leave her side. Now was his chance. He knew from careful observation that the next nurse wouldn't be coming for 15 minutes. Leaping silently Zack landed with cat-like accuracy on the balcony. Blending into the twisting shadows, Zack took a moment observe his sleeping beloved, before moving to her side.   
  
"I'm so sorry Cat," He whispered in a broken voice as he gently pulled out her IV. Having done this he expertly pushed the needle into his arm. He watched as his life-giving blood made its methodical journey up the IV tracked.   
  
Soon he began to feel queasy. Double-checking that Cat enough blood, he proceeds to pull the needle out before staggering over to the window.   
  
He left as silently as he had come.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 7 

BTW I finally have a hotmail account (I'm really lazy)----- fanfic_guru@hotmail   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 26   
  
  
  
Unbeknownst to Zack the moon was not the only witness to his act of sacrifice. Max emerged from the shadows, clutching a streaming cup of coffee, her eyes wide with disbelief. She had just witnessed her brother, the embodiment of emotionless control, acting as lost and scared as a defenseless child. Is this what love did to people? Made them vulnerable and weak? Could she afford to love like that? Her dark inner torment was interrupted by a sharp beeping sound. A team of doctors streamed into the room. All of them are murmuring excitedly about the apparent miracle.   
  
Max slipped out before they could question her. On her way down the brightly lit hallway. The annoying little voice in her head once again voiced its opinion.   
  
"Look at what love did to big strong Zack, What will it do to you little Maxie?" it silently tormented. Max staggered into a nearby abandoned lab, images of Manticore swirled around her. How long would she and Logan get to play happy family before her past caught up with them? As much as she tried to deny her past and ignore Zack, she knew she could only live her happily ever after for a short while. Besides, it would be better for Logan to love somebody who deserved him, not some freak show. With those thoughts Max stood up and resolutely strolled back to Caitlin's hospital room, where Logan was conferring with the doctors.   
  
"Logan can I talk to you?" she asked, struggling to control her trembling voice. A frown crossed Logan's face at Max's uncharacteristic meekness. After quickly finishing his conversation with the doctors he led Max to a private office. "Cat's doing better they estimate. She'll probably be awake in a couple of days." Logan said as he shut the door.   
  
"I know Zack couldn't let her die, not matter how much it violated his training." she whispered softly remembering vividly when she was in the same position.   
  
"What wrong Max?" Logan asked sensing her obvious sadness.   
  
"Look there is no easily was to say this... so I'm just gonna say it," she said taking a deep breath and gazing into his apprehensive eyes. "What's happening between us can't happen, I'm a genetically enhanced killing machine supposable incapable of feeling... boy did they stuff up with that personality quirk," she quipped dryly, "I feel too much for you... God I feel so much...." Here she broke off and began to pace the small confines of the office. Logan had a thousand things he wanted to say but he knew from experience that she wouldn't listen until she had said everything she needed to say.   
  
"It's better this way Logan. You might not see it now but you'll see it eventually," she whispered brokenly, preparing to leave.   
  
"We can make this work... Please don't go Max." he cried desperately.   
  
"For how long my love? A week? A month? It doesn't matter they will find us." She murmured sadly, "'sides you deserve the whole picket fence and 5 kids thing not some screwed up science project." she said as she slipped out the door, leaving a stunned Logan in her wake.   
  
  
  
Abandoned Wheelhouse Unknown location   
  
"X5-345 ready for orders sir." Max barked out emotionlessly.   
  
Zack looked up from his 60th pushup, raising a skeptical eyebrow at his sister uncharacteristic compliance. Her face was cool mask but Zack knew better, "At ease solider," he said, "Is it done?"   
  
"Yes," Max replied her control wavering "I have terminated my ties of weakness as recommended," She snapped suddenly unable to maintain the facade she collapsed to the floor, sobbing soundlessly. Zack watched her silently.   
  
Max looked up, "Isn't this the part where you tell me how weak I am? How I should just forget about him and become your perfect little solider?" She asked harshly, her choked words becoming more and more illegible as her chaotic emotions battled for control.   
  
"No, I would be just a tad hypocritical if I did that wouldn't I? I can only tell you that you did the right thing." her brother replied.   
  
"The right thing huh? If it's so right why does it hurt so much?"  
  
Zack crouched down beside her and pulled Max into a gentle embrace as he had done when they were children. "I know it hurts Maxie... God I know... but we can get through this," he murmured into her hair. "If not for ourselves then for them," he continued gently stroking a raven lock behind her ear.   
  
"I think you were easier to deal with when you were a cold-hearted pain in the ass brother." Max whispered into his jacket.   
  
Zack laughed softly, "I try."   
  
Max sat up and with a soft sigh she lent against him, resting her head on his shoulder.   
  
"How's Cat?" Zack asked, trying without much success to make his voice neutral.   
  
"She's good bro, guess our revved up blood has benefits huh?" Zack nodded letting a relived smile played at her lips.   
  
Max stood up. Running an agitated hand through her hair. "We did the right thing? She asked.   
  
"Absolutely."   
  
"I mean they don't need us screwing up their lives."   
  
"Totally."   
  
Max flopped down beside him, "I can get over this, I mean I have to be prepared to leave anytime. Getting romantically involved would totally screw up my judgement." She continued.   
  
"And I have responsibilities to the others." Zack broke in.   
  
"Not for the next month or so," Max degreed, "Jondy "borrowed" your mailbox and hacked it. She found the latest contact numbers. Everybody's fine for now."   
  
Zack sprung up, eyes blazing, "What is her problem? Her obsession with making us see the light is really going too far. Do you have any idea the security risk that little stunt could have entailed?"   
  
"I know Zack, but the bottom line is she has every right to kick your ass if you try to leave on account of a "family emergency"." Max stated despondently.   
  
"I'm going to kill her. " Zack swore vehemently.   
  
  
  
Local Hospital 5pm   
  
Logan jerked awake, startled by the soft moaning coming from the bed. Coming fully awake, he reached out and gently cupped her pale hand in his. "Cat, can you hear me honey?" he asked softly.   
  
"Cuz?" she asked hoarsely struggling to focus on his blurring almost indistinguishable features.   
  
"How do you feel?" Logan asked, grinning broadly with relief.   
  
"Like I've been run over by a truck," Cat confessed, wincing as she attempted to sit up. "What the hell happened?" she groaned.   
  
Logan explained what had transpired, hesitating slightly before mentioning Zack's name. Logan watched as a myriad of emotions sort to control Caitlin's statement, she finally settled on a cool expressionless mask. Logan inwardly shuddered at seeing this. It was the same mask Zack frequently used. "He loves me," she whispered softly.   
  
  
  
2 Days Later 11pm Hospital   
  
The shadows were barely disturbed as a lone figure silently entered the room via the window. Zack leant against the wall watching the sleeping form in the bed. It had become his custom to watch her sleep for a couple of hours each night. He winced as he caught sight of the scar running down the side of her face and forking behind her left ear lope. It was a content reminder of the pain he had directly and indirectly caused her. He heard the footsteps of the night nurse, "must be a change in schedule," he thought turning to leave, when a soft voice stopped him in his tracks.   
  
"Do I really look that bad?"   
  
Zack whirled around, Cat was sitting up in bed her pale form was surrounded by moonlight. Her green eyes were sharp and piercing.   
  
"You're awake." he stated softly.   
  
"Yep, was last night too." She replied.   
  
"How do you feel?" he asked coming back into the room.   
  
"Like I've fought you for six hours," she said with a rueful smile, before becoming serious, "Thank you."   
  
"For what?"   
  
"Saving my life."   
  
"No problem."   
  
Caitlin gazed at his studiously blank face, he meet her gaze evenly. "So tell me the truth, do I really look that ugly?" she asked running a hand through her hair self-consciously.   
  
"Of course not," his reply was emphatic and firm as he came to stand at the foot of the bed.   
  
"Then why do you only visit me in the dead of night?"   
  
"I'm doing what's best for you Cat, please try to understand that," he whispered brokenly.   
  
"Don't you think I should be the judge of that?"   
  
"You have no idea who or what I am and that's all the better for you," he stated harshly, "Go and live the life you deserve Cat, I must have no part in it." he finished resolutely.   
  
Caitlin shoved back the hospital blankets and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Ignoring the protests of weakened muscles, she attempted to stand. Inwardly wincing at every step she staggered towards Zack. "Damn it Zack! I love you! Why can't you accept that?" she yelled hoarsely.   
  
Zack prepared to slip out with the words, "Get some sleep."   
  
"So that it the X5 solution to everything- escape and evade," Cat challenged, taking a faulting step forward.   
  
Zack whirled around, suddenly furious, all his pent up emotions was battling for control. Nobody could provoke emotions in him like Cat. He surged forward roughly grabbing Cat, ignore her soft gasp of pain.   
"What do you want from me?" he asked roughly, "A declaration of undying love?" He shoved her against the bed. "I am the strongest of the strong, I can have no weaknesses. I am the emotionless one everybody hates. Don't you see Cat? I would do anything for you. You are my weakness," He whispered softly.   
  
Cat, who had crumpled to the floor, looked up, "So what happens now?" she asked, ignoring the tears that threatened to fall.   
  
"I don't know," he replied.   
  
Caitlin cursed her weakness as she began to sob quietly. Zack turn and lent down, picking her up as if she was a child. "Sleep," he murmured gently placing her in the bed.   
  
"Stay with me?" she pleaded.  
  
Zack gently stroked her hair, kneeling by the bed he kept his silent vigil of her as she fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
"Careful brother, scenes like this might actually give the impression your not the cold-hearted son of bitch you try so hard to maintain."   
  
Zack froze. "Jondy," he sighed wearily.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 7 

Chapter 27   
  
  
  
"What do you want Jondy?" Zack asked, careful not to wake Caitlin as he turned to face the emerging figure. Jondy's sapphire eyes glinted dangerously. Zack recognized the look and quickly led Jondy to secluded room adjoining Caitlin's.   
  
"How could you do that to her? You hypocritical son of bitch!" Jondy hissed angrily as soon as the door was shut. Zack merely regarded his sister coolly. Jondy roughly shoved her brother against the wall, slowly squeezing down on his sensitive jugular.   
  
"Max has just and I quote "Terminated her ties of weakness." Hmmm I wonder where she got that from?" She snapped rhetorically. Zack's face remained impassive.   
  
"You made her dump him!" Jondy accused.   
  
Zack snorted disdainfully "You seriously overestimate my influence on her, she almost as rouge as you are." he denied, pulling himself from her vice-like grip.   
  
"Running back to your princess?" She tormented, unwilling to let Zack back out of this confrontation.  
  
As expected Zack spun around, eyes blazing. "What's wrong Cupid? Ticked off that your fairly tale matchmaking is crumbling around you?" he sneered.   
  
"No, I'm ticked because before you came along Max was dealing with her emotions. Now you're screwed it all up!" she snapped.   
  
"For the last time, I have very limited control over her, especially when it comes to Miracle Boy. If she decided to come back to reality I had very little to do with it!" he whispered in exasperation.   
  
Jondy rolled her eyes mockingly, "Oh that's rich, considering you're in love with Caitlin." She them dove in for the kill, "You can't have your cake and eat it too. Start practicing what you preach brother."   
  
"I can't." he admitted softly.   
  
"I know you can't," she drawled, "So stop expecting Max to."  
  
Zack gazed at his sister, his face hard and unyielding. "Tell me Jondy, do unicorns fly where you live?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Manticore, Jondy they have already proven what they will do!"   
  
"Loving somebody enough to let them go?" she asked softly.   
  
"Whatever." Zack shrugged.  
  
Jondy softened, her brother was just trying to protect his sister and the woman he loved. His was doing it the only way he knew how.   
  
"I can't fell this way and yet I do! I should be able to walk away and yet I can't."   
  
"You love her." Jondy supplied.   
  
"I know." he whispered.   
  
"I'm gonna talk to Maxie," Jondy said frowning at the task ahead of her, Maxie was willful, determined and stubborn. She wouldn't back down easily. She believed she was doing the right thing for Logan, which would fuel her motivation. Leaving Zack to return to his vigil, Jondy headed to the place she knew she would find Maxie   
  
  
  
"The High Place."   
  
Gravel reluctantly gave way to the tires of her bike as she rode through the church courtyard. Jondy quickly made her way to the simple wooden doorway and rapped lightly. After a few minutes the door opened with a resounding boom.   
  
A plump middle-aged minister gazed at her curiously from behind wire-rimed glasses   
  
"Can I help you at this late hour child?" he asked.   
  
Jondy smiled kindly "Have you seen a dark-haired girl around my age?"   
  
"Ah you must be Jondy."   
  
Jondy raised a quizzical eyebrow.   
  
"I'm under strict instructions to tell you to "Shove your lectures and leave her to wallow in self pity." "   
  
Jondy rolled her eyes, "Where is she?"   
  
He motioned behind him, "First bench on the left." he said before bidding her goodnight.   
  
"Thanks," Jondy called before she entered the silent church. Her sulking target was curled up in a tight ball, gazing mutely at the tilted design on the opposite wall.  
  
Max did not acknowledge Jondy's presence as she slid silently behind her, "If I asked you to mind your own business you won't right?"   
  
"Nope."   
  
"Just checking."   
  
"Why'd ya do it Sis? I thought we had been through all this crap."   
  
"Call it a reality check." Max muttered.   
  
"Did this reality cheek come in the form of our beloved brother?"   
  
Max shrugged.   
  
"Maxie, I can't believe you listened to him! You realize that all these lectures are mind-blowing in their hypercritical nature right?" Jondy asked placing a hand on Max's shoulder and forcing her to turn around. "Caitlin... blood... I love her... please stop me went we get something vaguely familiar." Jondy trailed off.  
  
"It's because of Zack falling in love that I'm doing this." Max retorted.   
  
"At least try and make sense Maxie."   
  
"Whenever I began to get all these feelings I could always count on Zack to yell at me, call me weak and be an pain in my ass," She explained, "Zack would have given into them, you realize that don't you?"   
  
"Okay Maxie let me get this straight because Zack made a few decisions based on his feelings for Caitlin, you've come the conclusion that emotions- in particular love- make you weak and incapable of making rational decisions?" Jondy asked gazing into her sister's troubled eyes.   
  
Max cocked her head mimicking a questioning sparrow, "That's pretty much it." she confirmed.   
  
"Oh Maxie! Love is the strongest and most powerful of emotions, but it doesn't strip you of your judgement. It should be natured and sheltered not shunned." Jondy explained to her increasingly volatile sister.   
  
"It must real nice where you live... so far away from reality." Max hissed.   
  
Jondy tensed, that was the second time in less than 30 minutes that her grip with the real world had been questioned. "What's the point in being free if we still live by the rules that imprisoned us?" she asked softly, "I know we have to be careful but we can't let fear of the "what if" rule our lives."   
  
"Idealistic dreamer." Max muttered.   
  
Jondy snapped. Maxie was acting like a sulking child who'd lost her favorite toy. Grabbing a protesting Max by the collar Jondy proceeded to drag her from her stubbornly held position. With an apologetic smile to the startled minister, the X5 forcefully shoved Max out the door and into the dark night.   
  
"Do you love him?"   
  
"What the hell?"   
  
"It's a simple question Maxie." Jondy said crossing her arms and gazing at her sister expectantly.   
  
"What's love got to do with it?" Max asked refusing to meet Jondy's annoyingly piecing gaze.   
  
"Nothing much. I just thought I'd mention it," Jondy drawled sarcastically. With a speed that rivaled the fastest hair Jondy pulled Max onto her bike, tossing Max the sphere helmet as she got on.   
  
"Where are we going?" Max asked, brushing stray whips of hair as she put on the helmet.   
  
"I want to show you something."   
  
"Well that explains... nothing." Max quipped.   
  
"Deal with it." was the crisp reply.   
  
"Touché."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 7 

Chapter 28   
  
  
"Miss Cale?"   
  
Caitlin opened her eyes, squinting at the blurry figure standing over her. It was her regular nurse Mille. Groaning softly Caitlin sat up, gazing at the cheerful face expectantly.   
  
"Good news, Doctor Carter has put in an immediate referral for your release." Mille grinned broadly as the raven-haired girl's face lit up.   
  
"How long?" she asked eagerly.   
  
"One more night for observation and then you're home free." Although it was in violation of hospital protocol, Mille handed Caitlin a tub of her favorite ice cream (Double Chocolate Fudge), and if possible her eyes lit up further.   
  
"Enjoy." Mille said before departing to continue her rounds.   
  
  
Caitlin was thoroughly enjoying her forbidden treat when a familiar voce spoke from the doorway.   
  
"You know Cat, your obsession with ice-cream is going to get you into trouble one day."   
  
Caitlin looked up a slow smile played at her chocolate smudged lips as she saw who it was. "Logan!" she exclaimed happily, "Did you hear?"   
  
"Yep." Logan grinned broadly as he entered, producing a bouquet of roses and handing them to his delighted cousin.   
  
Caitlin's initial pleased smile faded instantly, as she was able to read Logan's statement more clearly. Logan's normally intensely passionate, driven eyes were dull and he carried an air of a defeated man.   
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, more sharply then she had intended.   
  
"What makes you think anything's wrong?" he asked evasively, placing the flowers on the stand next to her bed before coming to sit in the now familiar chair at her bedside.   
  
"Don't your dare lie to me Logan Cale... you never could, don't start now." she command.   
  
"Don't worry about me Cat... let's just focus on you getting better." Logan hoped that would appease his stubborn cousin. He really didn't want to talk about what had transpired between himself and the X5.   
  
Her eyes narrowed and her brow furrowed thoughtfully but much to Logan's relief Cat inhered to his wishes.   
  
"So how's it going with you and GI Joe?" he asked attempting to lighten the mood. Logan ducked away playfully as Caitlin attempted to whack him with a covenant pillow. "Is he good to you? Does he treat you right?" he asked, taking on a more somber tone.   
  
Caitlin rolled her eyes, "Between you and my mother I'm going to end up marrying some guy who treats me like porcelain doll."   
  
"I'm just trying to watch out for you," Logan said slightly offend by her tone. "Zack is not the easiest person to like.... let alone fall in love with."   
  
"Normally I would yell and hurl stuff at you but I don't have the strength," She reached out and ran a gentle hand down his cheek, "I know what I'm getting into trust me."   
  
Logan sighed, in many ways his earlier comparison of Max and Cat had been accurate. They both refused to back down once they had made their mind. "Did you absolutely have to chose him as your soulmate?"   
  
"Why don't you like Zack, Logan?"   
  
"It's a long story."   
  
"It's not like I can go anywhere." she retorted.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Local Park, 5pm   
  
  
  
Logan swung gently on the rusted swing. He knew he must look very odd to people passing by. After several hours of explaining the origin of his animosity towards Zack, Logan had been firmly told that visiting hours were over and Caitlin needed her rest. He had wandered the streets aimlessly, knowing that going back to work in his present state of mind would be an exercise in futility. Without the pleasant distraction of his cousin, he was forced to relive the events of the previous evening. Swings had always been a comfort to him, a cling to comfort from his all too brief days of childhood.   
  
"Need a push little boy?" an all too familiar voice asked sarcastically.   
  
Logan's head snapped around as Max's shadowy figure emerged from behind one of the tall trees surrounding the park. As always Logan's heart skipped a few beats in her presence. He frowned slightly as the X5 proceed to occupy the swing next to his.   
  
"So..."   
  
"So..."   
  
Max turned to face Logan trying desperately not to appear as nervous as she felt.   
  
"Okay here's the thing, I've spent the afternoon listening to Jondy go on and on about the virtues of emotions," she sighed, "I swear Jondy was created by Cupid incarnate," she smirked, "She has threatened to personally kick me from here to Brazil if I don't deal with my feelings for you."   
  
Logan's frown deepened, "So your here because of your sister?" he asked.   
  
Max shook her head, lightly kicking the sand beneath the swing, "I would have come on my own eventually but Jondy gave me the extra push."   
  
Taking a deep breath she began to outline her fears and doubts, Logan listened attentively towards the end he began to smile sadly. "You think you're the only one who has doubts?" he asked, "I mean think of the cripple falling in love with the perfect human," he commented with a self-mocking, humorless laugh.   
  
"Don't talk about yourself like that." Max challenged fiercely. " 'Sides you're not in a wheelchair anymore."   
  
"Stop calling yourself a freak show or screwed up science project." he shot back.   
  
Max sighed, "Okay we're both guiltily." She lent forward and cocked her head curiously. "You deserve somebody who can for one thing cook without burning down the house," she said slipping into her monologue of self-doubt.   
  
"Max?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Shut up and kiss me."   
  
"Okay." She said eager to comply. 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 7 

Chapter 29  
  
Jondy let a satisfied smile play at her lips.   
  
  
'Damn! You go girl!' she smirked from her perch in the tree above the oblivious couple. 'I am so good.' she thought triumphantly as she silently made her way down the tree and into the dark twisting shadows. Max wouldn't stay in her passion- induced haze forever and would surly not appreciate an audience.   
  
' 'Sides I'll squeeze her for all the details later.' Feeling like she deserved a treat for all her "hard work" Jondy ducked into the late night bakery. She was immediately assault with the smells, biscuits, cakes and other delights. With childlike eagerness Jondy paid for her Chocolate Slice and began munching as she walked down the darkened streets. Food had been one of the hardest things to become accustomed to Jondy reflected as she savored every bite. At Manticore food had a sole purpose. To provide nitration for soldiers no difference was established between good and bad. The only altering in routine was punishment. You just ate what you were given. In the real world food was eaten for pleasure and enjoyment as well as its nutritional value.   
  
Smiling contentedly Jondy tossed the paper bag into the nearest trashcan. Suddenly her hypersensitive hearing caught a sickeningly familiar sound, the wheeze of the artificial breathing machine. Seized by an all-encompassing fear Jondy's mind automatically switched to the cold, calculated mind of a solider. Scanning the area for the origin of the sound she immediately used her enhanced vision to zero in on an old man driving down the street opposite in a motorized wheelchair. He was good 400 meters away but thanks to the cleaver folks at Manticore she was able to see him clearly.   
  
'It wasn't him!' That simple thought dance joyfully through her terrified mind as she stumbled into an abandoned ally before sinking into a tight ball. She could feel the sheen of preparation on her forehead and her heart thundered erratically in her ears. 'Snap out of it solider! You can't let your past effect you like this!' The weak command was no more convincing then her futile attempt at regulating her heartbeat. He still terrified her.   
  
  
FLASHBACK Manticore Base   
  
"Wheeze."   
  
The distinctive sound followed by the smell of Tobacco caused the small group of X5s to immediately stop their paired hand to hand combat routine and snap to attention. Lydecker entered the room followed by the man simply known as "The Overseer".   
  
The Overseer was and elderly man with numerous health problems. His identifying wheelchair carried an oxygen-tank, as he was unable to breathe on his own. Why he continued to smoke was a mystery to Jondy. It was no doubt the source of the majority of his health problems. It could also be a weakness she analyzed. He was one of Manticore's major financiers. He came sporadically to look on his investment.  
  
The tires skidded slightly with soft whirring sound as he drove onto the workout mats. His sharp obsidian eyes held the gazed of each of the group separately. He gave a slight nod of approval to Lydecker who had came to stand beside him. "You've done a good job with this batch, Deck." he said amiably, taking another puff of his cigar.   
  
Lydecker nodded curtly, keeping his gaze fixed on the X5s. "I'll take that one," he said gruffly pointing a bony finger at Jondy, who looked towards Lydecker for further instructions. Lydecker indicated with a quick nod Jondy saluted stiffly before following Overseer out of the Gym.   
  
Jondy kept her pace even with the motorized char as she mutely heeded any change in direction. The only sounds were the whirring of the various machines on the elderly man's chair. Jondy tried to maintain the expressionless mask and fight the fear that she felt surging within her. 'What did he have planed for her?'  
  
Whenever he came to Manticore the Overseer would randomly select an X5 to test. Apparently this was her time. Overseer held up an emaciated hand as they approached a sealed door. His hands moved with surprising swiftness over the security pad before he shoved Jondy inside.   
  
After recovering from the initial disorientation Jondy quickly fell into a defensive crouch as she sensed another presence in the room with her. Golden eyes glistened menacingly. Suddenly the beast leaped Jody locked gazes with Overseer through the window. Calm brown met defiant blue as his voice echoed mechanically through the speaker. "Do not engage."   
  
  
END FLASHBACK   
  
Jondy roughly shook her head. 'Don't go there."   
  
"Solider?" a voice whispered.   
  
Acting on the adrenaline that was plumping through her system Jondy sprung up, catching hold of her assailant's jacket and slamming him into the wall.   
  
"What the Hell is up with you?" Zack asked grabbing hold of Jondy wrist before she could land a punch.   
  
"Zack, I'm sorry." she gasped breathlessly.   
  
Zack gave her a scornful shove. "Snap out of it!" He ordered, "The past is the past". He had recognized the signs of a flashback.  
  
Jondy laughed humorlessly. "This coming from the man who believes we can only live by Manticore's freaking restrictions, oh the irony." She glared daggers at him. "I've got something to discuss with you." she said changing the subject before they could begin fighting again.   
  
"What? Trouble with your unicorns?" he asked spitefully.  
  
"Very funny Zack. Your sense of humor is truly awe-inspiring." Jondy drawled dryly.   
  
Zack crossed his arms and assumed his classic posture of weary anticipation. "What to you want soldier?" he asked.   
  
"I want you to give me the duties of leader." she replied bluntly preparing herself for the backlash.   
  
"No."   
  
"Zack listen..." she implored silently willing her stubborn brother to see reason.   
  
"Jondy, you and the others are my responsibility and mine alone!" he said forcefully, "Regardless of any anomalies."   
  
"Is that all Cat is to you? A God damn anomaly?"   
  
"My feelings for Caitlin do not factor into this." Zack hissed sharply. "I have a sworn duty to protect you and the others, I do not intend to abandon them." He finished turning away clearly indicating that he believed this conversation to be over.   
  
"We're not children anymore brother," she said, gripping his shoulder at forcing him to look around, "We're not the scared soldiers leaving everything we knew, including dead siblings." Her words were calm but her voice cracked with suppressed pain. Jondy steeled herself resolutely, this was no time to be weak! "We all grownup now brother and can look after ourselves." she tensed as Zack's eyes flashed.   
  
"All grownup huh?" he mocked. He bore down on her. "We are pursued, hunted and tortured. They don't give a damn about who we are or what lives we have created; we're just lab rats, expendable creations." He hissed, "We can never have normal lives! Come down from your rich girl perch...do you really think Manticore will hesitate in using Cat or anyone else we form attachments to again?"   
  
Jondy wanted to scream and rant at her brother, not listen to this freaking speech again!   
  
Zack didn't give her the chance to speak though, "When I said I couldn't leave her...I lied I can and I will leave eventually because without me she can live a good life."   
  
"Oh please spare me that speech." Jondy said, "You can't give her what "she wants" yada yada.... I've heard enough of that crap."  
  
"I thought it was the ultimate romantic sacrifice," he said, "Loving someone enough to let them go...or whatever." he ran a hand through his hair.   
  
"I don't disagree with the sentiment brother," Jondy acknowledged, "I find it quite noble in fact, what frustrates me is the fact that you COULD make it work if you wanted too/"   
  
"How?" he asked.  
  
"Let's look at this from a soldier's view point...shell we? Cat's family is one of the most influential in the technology sector...therefore you could have access to the latest advancements." she began, "Secondly she is intelligent and resourceful a good ally." Zack nodded curtly.   
  
Before Jondy could continue Zack broke in, "All this is beside the point...somebody has to watch over the others and it is my responsibility."   
  
"Why can't it be mine? I made the same promise...to watch over and protect."   
  
"I am designated CO." Zack stated "If I gave control to you they'd all go AWOL."   
  
Jondy rolled her eyes at the unsubtle insult "You really think I'm that far removed from reality?"   
  
"Yes." Zack stated bluntly.   
  
"I know what it takes to be leader."   
  
"No you don't Cupid... go back to your romantic fairytale."   
  
Jondy drew breath in sharply and swung her fist it connect solidly with his unsuspecting jaw. "Enough!"   
  
Zack merely smiled sardonically. "So little kittens do have teeth after all." he said rubbing his jaw gingerly.   
  
"Damn straight."   
  
Jondy began to regret what she had done when a blackish bruise began to swell on the effected area. "Come on. I'll put some ice on that." she said offer her hand in wordless apology.   
  
"Glad to see that being a rich girl hasn't dulled you strength solider."   
  
"Shut up Zack, this conversation is far from over."   
  
"I didn't think it was sister dearest." 


End file.
